


Persephone

by thranduils1



Series: Persephone [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Lucifer!Cas (Casifer) takes an obsession to the reader and her soul. Reader and Castiel had a previous relationship.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics from Tumblr. I have done some editing with phrasing/grammar. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my rookie mistakes. Originally posted 3/10/16

You walked into the room, headphones in. You stopped immediately seeing Cas standing there. Your face broke into a smile as you walked over to him, pulling your ear buds out. “You’re here!” you said happily. He turned his attention towards you and squinted, looking you over.

Dean looked over at you highly annoyed and you realized you had probably interrupted them. You had left the room when Sam and Dean had started arguing about contacting Cas about a possible Hand of God. You had all been working hard at this for weeks and you honestly had just needed a break.

“Yes, I am,” he finally said in that all too familiar gravelly voice.

Feeling a little let down by his lack of enthusiasm and apology, you remarked, “You were gone for days.”

_“Ah, the mystery answered. I couldn’t pinpoint who was praying to you, I could only feel the prayers coming through the vessel,” Lucifer commented, looking over at Castiel who was staring back defensively._

“Yeah, he was working,” Dean commented from the table, looking irked.

“Doesn’t mean he couldn’t have shown up or at least called,” You retorted, throwing an irritated look at Dean.

“I’m… sorry,” Castiel said, looking you up and down.

You could not help but smirk slightly, noticing he was drinking you in. His eyes lingered on your lips and you noticed he bit his bottom lip slightly before his eyes slowly traveled back up to meet your eyes.

“Alright, now that we got that settled,” Dean interjected, turning to face Sam again. “Sam, like I was saying, this is the ideal scenario.”

You reached out, letting your fingers trace Cas’ hand, turning his attention yet again from the brothers back to you. You gave him a small smile before moving to sit at the table next to Sam.

_Lucifer looked over at Cas, raising his eyebrows, smiling. “That was quite intimate.”_

_“Don’t touch her,” Castiel growled at Lucifer._

_Lucifer was unable to contain his emotion outwardly, a small smirk playing on the vessel’s lips as Sam and Dean argued._

_Inwardly, he pointed at Castiel, “No wonder you wanted me to let them go so easily after I took over the vessel.” He paused and then said, “And no wonder she didn’t come running like you and Dean-o did to Sam’s aid. You told her to stay behind?”_

_Castiel stared him down and snapped, “No. Crowley stopped her.”_

_“And not you?” Lucifer teased. Castiel did not respond. Lucifer smirked at his silence, pacing before turning to face him again. “How is it?” Furrowing his brow, Castiel gave him a contemplative look. Lucifer scoffed loudly, “Well, it seems I have my answer. Never mind.”_

_“If you are referring to sex, then it’s none of your business.” Castiel glowered at him, protective of you._

_“Oh, so you did know what I was getting at,” Lucifer commented, closing the space between him and Castiel. “And you also answered my question for me. Well done, brother! She’s quite a beauty! Inside and out.” He beamed, slapping Castiel on the shoulder. Castiel showed no response to this except narrowing his eyes further and Lucifer sighed loudly, “Castiel, you are so uptight it kills me.”_

_He patted Castiel’s face and cocked his head to the side, looking thoughtful, a wicked smirk growing. “You know, Castiel… she doesn’t know it’s me in here. In control of the body.” He shrugged, smirking broadly. Castiel caught on to his meaning, stiffening up. “And I will tell you that you do have good taste. So… I’m a little tempted, brother.”_

_Castiel fumed, “I will kill you.”_

_“Oh? How?” Lucifer inquired, his tone sarcastic._

_“I’ll find a way.”_

_“You do that,” Lucifer said dismissively, turning around to walk away from him. “I’ll have her, brother. One way or another.” He turned his attention outwards again, just to hear Sam and Dean arguing over whether Sam would be going on the mission._

“I won’t let him out of my sight,” Cas stated, giving Sam a reassuring look. Sam sighed loudly, leaning back in the chair, looking unconvinced about the whole situation. You looked up at Cas, him catching your eye. He gave you a small smile and you smiled back.


	2. You Ate the Pomegranate Seeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving my fics from Tumblr. I have done some editing with phrasing/grammar. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my rookie mistakes. Originally posted 3/10/16

“Sam is only trying to help!” You protested as Castiel sat at the table, his expression highly annoyed. He threw a glare at you. “He is worried about Dean. Just like I am. Just like you are!”

 

Cracking his neck, Castiel stood up from the table and stalked over towards you. You looked up at him, emanating the same amount of annoyance. How could he be upset with Sam? You were all stressed and concerned about what was going on with Dean, thrown back in time without help.

 

Castiel stared down at you, his expression unreadable now.

 

He suddenly leaned down and grasped you, pulling you to him, his lips finding yours. It was powerful, dominant. Something Castiel had not been like for months. You did not blame him for it. His energy was drained, he was focusing on stopping Amara and making sure you, as well as the rest of the world, was safe. This new-found enthusiasm was welcome and unexpected.

 

You gave in, letting him pull you to him, his hands roaming your body, his mouth dominating yours.

 

“Your room,” He said gruffly, suddenly. You pulled away slightly, your mind clearing, ready to protest that there were more important things at hand. He noticed this slight hesitance, sighing impatiently, and snapped his fingers.

 

You were both in your room, away from Sam, away from anything. You looked around confused, knowing that Castiel has not displayed the ability to teleport in weeks, months…

 

It did not matter as soon as he resumed control, hands finding the button on your jeans, pulling them down roughly along with your underwear. His lips found yours again as he pressed you back onto your bed. He finished undressing you with another snap of his fingers.

 

His eyes locked onto yours. “Do you want this?” He asked, his voice filled with want.

 

Without hesitation, you nodded fervently. He smiled broadly, and you cannot help an unsettling feeling, knowing that smile is not familiar. But the feeling is quickly brushed away as he dipped down, his tongue finding the head of your clit. You bucked into his mouth, but he pressed you back down onto the bed forcefully. His tongue traced patterns on you, as you gasped, weaving your fingers into his hair. You tried to pull him closer to you, to force you closer to the edge.

 

He suddenly stopped, pulling away. You moaned out in protest, but he demanded, “Do you love me?”

 

Confused, you asked, “What? Cas, yes!” You sounded desperate. You almost felt ashamed but the warmth between your thighs ebbed away at your pride.

 

He kissed a trail up the inside of your thighs, stopping next to your pussy. He stopped again, looking up at you, hooded eyes, filled with lust. “You would stay with me?”

 

Becoming exasperated with his questioning when you were so close to coming, you practically snapped, “Yes!” You added for good measure hoping he would quickly resume his debauchery, “Please!”

 

This seemed to please him. With a wicked grin, he dove back between your thighs, making you arch your back against the pleasure.

 

 <> <> <>

 

You walked in the room, seeing Sam on the floor, Castiel looming over him. The towel dropped from your hands, your wet hair falling onto your shoulders. “What…” you trailed off, catching both of their attention.

 

“Y/N.” Castiel spoke your name lovingly. He closed his eyes. He looked pained, grimacing. But, he twitched, the pained expression leaving his face. He stood up quickly, his attention switching back to Sam. “It’s time to save _precious_  Dean.” The last words leaving his mouth sounded full of disgust.

 

He immediately disappeared, leaving you and Sam on the ground, both in shock. You looked over at Sam, completely baffled. Sam, equally as disoriented, looked around the room before meeting your eyes. He seemed to find his ground, opening his mouth to speak but just as quickly, Dean and Castiel appeared back in the room.

 

Sam immeidately jumped to action. “Dean! That’s not Cas!” Sam exclaimed, pointing at Castiel who was holding into Dean.

 

Your heart dropped, looking at Castiel, who was not looking at you in turn. His gaze was boring into Sam. And then he looked over at Dean, a sheepish grin on his face. He gave a slight shrug, “Cat’s out.”

 

He suddenly threw Dean across the table, onto the floor. Giving a grand display of air punching, he exhaled, “I feel a great burden lifted. You know this whole ‘deep cover’ thing, it just wasn’t…. It wasn’t terribly well thought out. Donning this… this Cas mask? This grim face of angelic constipation? Just,  _ugh_.”

 

Suddenly, his attention was back on you. He smiled broadly, your skin crawling at his smile, “I mean, except  _you_ , Princess. You were a… welcome surprise, to say the least.” His voice dripped with hunger.

 

Just as quickly as his attention had turned towards you, he reverted it back to Dean and Sam. “And THEN, teaming up with you two? I mean… I thought you boys were insufferable as mortal enemies. But working with you? Ugh, that’s the soul crusher.”

 

Dean had stood up unsteadily at this point, staring Lucifer down. Lucifer gave a little exhale, scoffing at the fact that Dean was putting up a fight. Almost effortlessly, he slammed Dean up against the pillar behind him. You winced at the sound of Dean struggling against Lucifer’s power.

 

“Why the faces, boys?” Lucifer asked, his finger to his lips, mockingly. “You should be cheering. We have a common enemy.” He held up the hand of God. “With this, she will be no problem.”

 

You glanced over at Sam, relieved and frightened at the same time when you noticed he had begun to write a banishing spell on the pillar behind him. You stole your gaze away from him, not wanting to draw Lucifer’s attention.

 

“I mean,” Lucifer continued, chuckling. “I will have killed you both by then, but still… come on!” He began to unwrap the cloth around from the artifact, throwing satisfied looks at Dean and Sam alike.

 

“No,” Dean breathed out. Lucifer grabbed onto the hand of God and Dean exclaimed, “No!”

 

The room in the air seemed to still as Lucifer held, waiting for the power to take hold. A few seconds passed, and you nervously looked at Dean, who was staring at Lucifer expectantly. Lucifer’s eyes suddenly flashed open, staring angrily down at his hand.

 

“It’s kicked!” He growled, his eyes flashing with anger. He immediately turned his gaze up towards Dean, who looked smug.

 

“Well, who would have thought the hand of God would turn out to be a one-hitter?”

 

Lucifer looked furious, tossing the object onto the table. He dropped the rag and stormed towards Dean. You anxiously looked at Sam and were relieved as he slammed his hand against the banishing spell, a bright light overtaking the room.

 

<> <> <>

 

It had been two weeks since Sam had banished Lucifer from the bunker. You had all kept a low profile, nervous of leaving. Dean and Sam had decided to go on a road trip to attend a funeral of a low-profile wrestler. You had scoffed at the idea, teasing them about cabin fever. But you knew it was them reliving a childhood memory of visiting a place they had shared special memories with John. You hadn’t teased them too much after that.

 

You decided to hang back and spend some time on your own. You left the bunker, traveling three hours to Wichita, finding a Barnes and Noble. As much as small bookstores thrilled you, you needed something specific, knowing Barnes and Noble would have it.

 

Walking through the doors, you stopped, taking in the sight of the store. Everything seemed… normal. You let the feeling linger for a minute before finding your way to the escalator to go upstairs.

 

Tracing your fingers along spines of books you found the one you were searching for and pulled it out. Flipping it over to check the price, you felt a hand fall on the small of your back. You whipped around, and your heart dropped into your stomach. Those eyes, that weren’t the eyes you remembered. You swallowed sharply, wanting to sink into the floor. Anything to get away from him.

 

“Do tell me what you find so interesting in this book, princess,” Lucifer purred, running his hand over yours on top of the book.

 

<> <> <>

 

You found yourself in a lush room. The design fitting your depiction of a room you desired to have as your own far too closely.  You knew Lucifer had tinkered with Castiel’s mind, searching for information on you. Information you had shared with Castiel in private. The thought angered you, knowing he was using Castiel. You sat on the edge of the four-poster bed, watching him across the room as he poured you a drink. This wasn’t Cas. You weren’t safe here. No matter the vessel, no matter the attire. The mannerisms. The voice. The gaze. How had you not picked up on it before? Except, you had. And you ignored it. Because of your desire. You felt stupid. Used. You had let the Devil in.

 

Lucifer turned around, picking up the goblet. He walked to you, holding out the drink to you. You stared him down, not even glancing at the drink. He sighed loudly, placing the goblet on a bedside table. “Princess, you don’t have to be mad–”

 

“Don’t call me that,” You hissed.

 

He cocked his head to the side. “What would you prefer me to call you then?” You clenched your jaw, refusing to answer him. He continued to stare down at you. “You’re very intriguing. Your soul. There’s something...  _different_ about it. You shine bright… brighter than other humans.” He paused, looking you over, seeming to look past you. As if he was examining something within you. He pressed on. “I’m drawn to it. And you know, it frustrates me!”

 

He turned around, cracking his knuckles momentarily before facing you again. He smiled brightly, a complete charade. It unnerved you. “Yet, the feeling of want lingers. Of course, I am happy with what you were born with,” he said, gesturing at your body and despite yourself, you feel your face redden at this. He noticed your embarrassment, a small smirk playing on his lips. Swooping down, he leaned in close to you, causing you to retreat.

 

But he reached out, his hand gripping your face, holding you there. “And I am ever more pleased with what lies beneath. Anyone who could see it would certainly desire it for their own.”

 

He stroked your jawline, his fingers ending at your chin. Tilting your head up to look at him, he mused, “You have heard the story of Hades and Persephone?” You didn’t say anything, staring back at him. He cracked a small smile. His fingers moved from your chin up to your lips, tracing tenderly. “I suppose you will keep up that silent crusade as a willful display. But, it doesn’t matter.” He pulled away, standing up. His frame towered down above you.

 

“Considering you haven’t responded, I am going to assume you haven’t heard of Persephone and Hades,” He stated, and then threw a glance back at you, adding, “Which I highly doubt.” Again, you said nothing. He clicked his tongue, beginning to stroll around the room, “Well, a crash course on history, fabled it may be to my father’s work… Persephone was a goddess, hidden away from the Gods by her mother, Demeter. Hades,” He stopped, stealing a glance at you and smirked, “Lucifer, if you will.” He turned his gaze away from you again, beginning to pace once more. “He saw Persephone and fell for her. And fell for her hard.” He paused the story to give you a sheepish shrug. “Women! Am I right?”

 

He laughed, mostly to himself before resuming his course. “And of course, Hades was not one to back away from a challenge. No matter how much Demeter tried to hide this… beautiful creature… he would have her.” He again, threw a knowing smile at you. You felt exposed, not liking this story he was telling. You knew the story all too well. “Hades stole Persephone. Took her to the Underworld. Demeter was devastated. Threw the world into drought; nothing to grow and no fruit to bear–”

 

“Stop,” You interjected, finally speaking.

 

He spun around to look at you, mocking confusion. “What?”

 

“ _Stop_ ,” You repeated with more force. You raised your eyes from the ground, meeting his. The disgust in you whirling as you saw the glee in his eyes. Not  _his_  eyes…  _Castiel’s_  eyes. What should have been Castiel’s eyes. Everything was wrong.

 

He closed the space between you quickly and swooped down next to you, almost nose to nose. An uncomfortable silence grew between the two of you.

 

Lucifer finally spoke, “You know how this story ends.” You clenched your jaw. He chuckled, and it took everything in you to not reach out and smack him across the face. He moved to stroke your jaw again, but you jerked away from him. He instantly reached around and grabbed your hair, yanking your head back to force you to look at him.

 

“You had the pomegranate seeds. And I know that you know Castiel is still here.” He touched his chest and immediately, he furrowed his brow, his expression changing completely. You heart leapt, at seeing Castiel, his genuine bewilderment at humanity, at everything, on that familiar face. “And you wouldn’t give  _me_  up would you?”

 

But something about the voice was off. It wasn’t Castiel. Lucifer smiled once again, erasing any trace of Castiel from his face. “Facts are, you _are_ Persephone in this story. And of course, you know who I am.” He gripped your hair tighter, causing you to wince. His smile twisted into a sicklier grin. He leaned in and his lips brushed yours, you unable to pull away from him. “The only difference in our story, sweetheart, is that unlike Persephone, you don’t get to escape. Even for a little bit.”


	3. I Do Not Reward Insubordination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic uses a LOT of dialogue from the show. The fic follows the timeline of season 11.

“Oh, good. Yes!” Lucifer exclaimed, looking down at documents he was just handed.

 

You sat in a chair behind him at the front of the room. You had been in hell for over a week, desperate to get back home. You were worried about Sam and Dean. But, you were stuck here, a treasure of Lucifer’s affection. If you could even call it that.

 

“Remember, A-B-C: Always be closing. The sooner you little storm clouds find me another Hand of God, the happier I will be.” Lucifer turned to look at the demon on his left, a name you had not bothered to learn. “You want me to be happy, don’t you doll face?”

  
  
The demon seemed almost unable to keep herself composed at Lucifer’s attention being directed at her once more. “Of course, my Lord,” she responded, all too happily.

 

Lucifer winked at her, “Good answer.”

  
  
You rolled your eyes from behind them, placing your elbow on the arm of the chair and resting your head in your hand, studying the candles beside you. You wished you could grab one of the candles and set them both on fire. But, you know that would be pointless. And Lucifer wouldn’t hold back from punishing you for disobedience. You did not want to end up like Crowley. Moving your gaze to Crowley, who was on the floor chained, you felt bad for him. As much as you and the boys were at odds with him, you felt distressed seeing him this way.

 

Lucifer’s roaming hands, as well as various other parts of his body, and the extravagant garments you were forced to wear was enough punishment. You didn’t like standing out and Lucifer was capitalizing on it. His infatuation with paralleling you with Persephone fueled his craving to seeing you dressed the way you were; dressed in flowing gowns in all different colors, his favorite being blue. He found it amusing to have you dressed in piety in his realm. The baby’s breath woven through your hair was a “nice touch”, as Lucifer had commented. Again, amusement found in a symbolic statement to purity and innocence in hell, of all places.

  
  
As much as you detested being toyed with, you would much rather be subjected to just this than adding living in a small cage and being treated as an animal on top of it all. Your stomach curled at seeing Crowley dressed in rags, on his knees covered in filth, humiliated.

  
  
“All right,” Lucifer announced, catching your attention again as he moved forward down the steps. He tossed a glance over his shoulder at you, raising his eyebrows expectantly. You hid your reluctance as you stood up from your chair, readying to follow him. He wouldn’t leave you in the room without him there. He didn’t trust any of these demons to be able to handle you if you tried to fight and escape. You knew you were going to go back to your chambers, where he locked the door from the outside. This situation made you empathetic to Amara’s plight when she had been held under Crowley’s thumb. But, unlike her, you had no chance of overpowering your captor.

  
  
“You’re gonna look high, look low, far and wide. Search every warehouse, every farmhouse, every henhouse, outhouse, and doghouse!” Lucifer continued, surveying the room, you following him silently. He looked down towards the ground and slowly pivoted himself towards Crowley, who had momentarily stopped to peek up at Lucifer as he walked by. As soon as he saw Lucifer had turned his attention to him, he furiously went back to scrubbing the cement floor with his toothbrush.

  
  
Lucifer cocked his head, slowly advancing towards Crowley, looking ever so much a predator playing with its prey. “What about you, little puppy? You have something to add?”

  
  
Crowley stopped scrubbing, swallowing sharply. He didn’t dare lift his eyes again as he said quietly, “Nothing, master.”

  
  
Lucifer was dissatisfied with that answer and he grabbed a handful of Crowley’s hair, yanking him to the side roughly. Crowley grunted loudly in pain but still avoided eye contact with Lucifer.

  
  
Looking down at Crowley, Lucifer asked incredulously, “Really?”

  
  
“I would tell you. I swear,” Crowley wheezed.

  
  
Taking a moment to ponder, Lucifer examined Crowley. “I believe you.” Lucifer released him and rubbed and petted his head with vigor. You knew internally Crowley was screaming, angry. You could not imagine the amount of embarrassment and frustration he must be feeling.

  
  
“May I return to my task?” Every word seemed to pain him to utter.

  
  
“Oh, of course.” Lucifer replied cheerfully.

  
  
Crowley went to resume scrubbing the floor, but Lucifer interrupted, “Ah, ah!” He stepped on the toothbrush, stopping Crowley mid-scrub. He lowered himself down to eye level with Crowley. “Just…one…minor tweak.” The tone of his voice was taunting. He snatched the toothbrush out of Crowley’s hand. He reached up and touched Crowley’s lips, Crowley unmoving. “Use your tongue,” Lucifer said with a wink.

  
  
Crowley could not hide his astonishment on his face. He blinked, staring at the ground, looking more broken than you had ever seen him. The look on Lucifer’s face was vainglorious as he stood up straight, he turned on his heel and strode off.

  
  
You swallowed sharply, staring down at Crowley, wanting to help him as the other demons circled around, watching Crowley intently. Their exhilaration at seeing the man who they had once called King on his knees, about to clean a floor with his tongue, was pouring off them.

  
  
“I’m sorry,” you choked out, despite yourself. Crowley looked up finally, focusing on you. He couldn’t bear to look at you for more than a few seconds before tearing his gaze from you and staring back at the floor.

  
  
“Come now, there’s nothing to be sorry for, princess,” Lucifer cooed, appearing in front of you, blocking your view of Crowley. He added with a knowing nod, “I mean, on your end. He’s got a lot to be sorry for. Let’s leave him to it, Y/N.” He gripped your arm, pulling you away. You tried to stare back at Crowley, but Lucifer forcibly turned your head forward. He tsked you, “You’re not following directions very well.”

  
  
You were in the hallway now, walking towards your shared chambers. Your gilded cage; no matter how beautifully put together it was. “You are humiliating him!” You were agitated, feeling useless in both your situation as well as being able to free Crowley from that torture.

  
  
This display of affection seemed to annoy Lucifer, his grip tightening on your arm. “For someone you and the Winchesters seem to hate more than half of the time, you seem quite sympathetic to the little  _worm_ ,” Lucifer noted.

  
  
You bit your cheeks, preventing yourself from responding to this jab. He slowed his pace as the pair of you approached the door to your rooms. He had been busy rebuilding the part where you shared quarters. He continuously stole thoughts from Castiel about you. He was trying – desperately you had noticed – to make you as comfortable as possible. But, no matter what he did, you would never feel at home; you would never be comfortable here. You were a prisoner. Fitting as it may be because Castiel was as well. You mournfully had thought of this, thinking of the two of you stuck in this together.

  
  
“As much as I hate leaving you here on your own, I have business to attend to.” He pushed open the door to your room, gesturing you inside. As much as you despised him, your self-preservation took precedence to your anger. You walked inside the room, waiting to hear the click of the lock behind you as usual when he needed to be elsewhere.

  
  
He approached you from behind, surprising you, his hand finding your exposed skin on your back, trailing it down to rest at the top of your ass. You felt his lips at your ear. “But, I do have a few minutes to spare… perhaps we could return to where we left off this morning before we were so rudely interrupted by one of my tramps knocking at the door. I do enjoy you on display, exposed for me… I have thought of exploring further than light touches…” He trailed off as his hand slipped farther, cupping your ass.

  
  
You knew he was well aware of how you reacted to him –  _No_ , to Castiel. You tried so hard to focus on the memories, the angel you knew who was lurking beneath the surface when he touched you, aroused you. You felt sick knowing Lucifer could coax feelings of lust out of you – but you still tried to play it off as if it mattered not.

 

“And here I thought you enjoyed me in these ridiculous dresses? Why spoil the fun of seeing me titivated for you? Seems like wasted effort. Much like your attempt at beating Amara.” Your defiance would be the death of you, you knew it.

  
  
Lucifer snapped, snatching you by the throat and slamming you against the wall. The pain resonated through your skull; you were seeing stars. “You will show me respect,  _girl_ ,” he snarled, inches from your face. You immediately regretted antagonizing him, frantically clasping his hand tightening around your throat, beginning to choke. He relished in the fact you were struggling against him. He pressed his lips to yours, suffocating you further.

  
  
Abruptly, he jerked away, looking distressed. His grip loosened on your neck and you gasped for air as he grimaced, growling, “The yearn Castiel has for you is quite remarkable.” He inhaled furiously and exhaled with as much force. “He is far too forgiving for insolence. No matter the amount of hunger I have for you – for your soul – I wish to bring you to your knees, draw obedience out of you. You should kneel in front of angels. You should cower. You should worship us. You should worship  _me_.” He spat out the last sentence, his free fist tightening. He let go of your neck and grasped your face. “Castiel is weak towards you. He denies his worth, denies the power he holds over you, over humankind. He could  _own_ you and yet refuses to!” Lucifer sounded disgusted at this.

  
  
“All of the angels are lost! It’s as plain as day. And you know who is at fault for this?” His jaw clenched as his eyes pierced your own. “If those self-righteous, meddling,  _scum_  had given in, had followed my father’s orders, everything would have worked out. No one would be lost. No one without purpose. No one feeling worthless. But, that didn’t happen. My dear brothers Gabriel and Castiel believed in humankind’s free will… And look where that got them.”

 

He almost sounded forlorn.

  
  
The moment was quickly lost. His expression hardened again, “And here we are. Where my brothers and sisters are wandering aimlessly, not sure where to go. And those worthless excuses for vessels, for saviors, released a formidable, impregnable menace into the world, just because they wanted to save themselves.” The words dripped off his tongue like acid.  His hand clamped down again along your jaw. “So, excuse me for finding some pleasure and joy in this dark –” He pondered that for a second before smirking, “No pun intended – time.”

  
  
He released your face before pressing himself against you, running a hand down your hair to your waist. He studied you intensely and you stared back up at him nervously. He finally spoke, “I have bent over backwards for you. I have built these chambers to your pleasure, Y/N. I do not allow any demon to lay a hand on you or speak to you without my permission. I wish you to be happy here. Because you are going to stay here with me. Not aging, not at risk of harm.” He paused, lingering a look over you. “I do not do this for  _anyone_.” He pressed his lips to yours, giving you a rough kiss. He spoke, his lips still brushing yours, “And you are still  _so_  ungrateful.”

  
  
His hands trailed yet again downward, brushing against your thighs. “You tease my affection,” He muttered. You bit your lip, not knowing how to respond to him. Half of you pained for him to increase the contact, the other half upset you were yet again, falling prey to him. His eyes flashed, “I know your thoughts. Your longing when I touch you is not truly for me…” He rubbed his hands around your hips. “What am I to do with you?’ He murmured. He bit your bottom lip, sucking it, before enveloping you to him again.

  
  
You felt yourself melting into him, the same stupid thoughts, believing against hope that Castiel will emerge again, finally overpowering Lucifer. You allowed him to sneak a hand between your thighs, playing with your sex through your dress. He raised his other hand, fingers fluttering over your nipples, eliciting more arousal, and you moaned, throwing your head back. You were drowning in the familiar scent of the skin you had been intimate with many nights. Your hand brushed his cock that had grown hard and you heard him let out a guttural noise against your neck. He pulled his hand away from in between your thighs, up towards your face again, before pulling you back towards him, locking you in a passionate kiss. In these moments, you imagined the tenderness you felt from his touch was Castiel, reaching out to let you know he was conscious. Still receptive to your presence.

  
  
Those dreams were dashed as he pulled away roughly, throwing you onto the floor. The air was knocked out of your lungs; you laid on the ground gasping for air.

  
  
“I do not reward insubordination as my brother does,” Lucifer warned, trying to regain control over himself. “Doling out punishment for you and punishment for demons, like Crowley, give me two different types of… feelings, if you will. I want you to accept me. I want you to desire to stay here with me. But, do not think I will condone your defiant behavior. My patience is thin as of late with you.” You gaped at him from the floor, still trying to regain your breath. “Trust me, you will have ample time to reflect on how you speak to me and what the proper way is.”

  
  
He scanned you once more, his expression cold. He turned on his heel, storming towards the doors. They slammed shut, the lock falling into place.


	4. Lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic originally posted in 2016. My first smut scene ever. AND IT IS VERY DUB-CON. As a warning.

You heard the door open in the living room. You paused, painting brush rested against the canvas.

 

“Are we playing hide and seek?” You heard Lucifer call from outside the bedroom after a few moments.

 

Knowing better than to ignore him, you responded over your shoulder, “No.”

 

Your back was to the door, so you heard him before you saw him. He stopped directly behind you. “I shouldn’t be surprised, finding you covered in paint.” You felt his hand touch your hair, brushing it back over your shoulder. “What I am also not surprised about is that you are still not eating very much.” He gestured to the almost full plate next to you. “Are you trying to starve?”

 

“No,” you replied curtly.

 

He stepped around you, stopping in front of you. “What? No witty remark? Just… ‘No’? Now _that_ is shocking. Have you finally begun to repent for your brazen unruliness?”

 

“It is a waste of my energy,” you replied quietly, putting your brush down.

 

Lucifer looked triumphant and he sighed, smiling brightly. “A complete 180. In less than a full day. I am a miracle worker, aren’t I? What a little knocking around and choking will do to a gal! Put you right in your place.” He put his fingers to his lips, drumming them. He gestured down at you, “Now, if Cassie had only done that to stop you from being such a little brat. It has shown marvelous results. But, like we established earlier, Castiel is weak when it comes to humans, especially you. He indulged you too much, allowing blatant disrespect, not only from you, but from the Winchesters too unfortunately.”

 

“It’s not weakness,” you breathed out. Lucifer raised his eyebrows, staring you down. You know you should have kept quiet, but you hated him insulting Cas. “Castiel isn’t weak. Weakness is taking your status for granted and abusing it. Strength is showing humility.”

 

Lucifer studied you for a moment, before quipping, “Sorry, hubris is probably one of my defining qualities. If you hadn’t noticed.”

 

“I have,” you replied, standing up and turning to walk out of the room. You went to the bathroom, to wash the paint off your hands.

 

Walking out of the bathroom back into the bedroom, you found him standing next to the bed, hands in pockets. He had thrown his coat and jacket off, standing with his dress shirt unbuttoned. His eyes roamed over your frame, admiring every detail it seemed. You had changed out of the dress hours ago, donning yoga pants and a t shirt. He didn’t seem to care at the moment that you had removed his choice of clothing.

 

“All I am thinking about right now is fucking you senseless,” he stated bluntly, his eyes meeting yours. You were taken aback by his straightforwardness, although you shouldn’t have been. It was Lucifer after all; he rarely held back what he wanted to say.

 

He smirked, tapping his temple, “Sweetheart, Cas has got a bank of memories of slipping himself in between those thighs and pounding you. And it really just irks me that I haven’t had the pleasure. It’s been bothering me all day from where we left off. It’s insulting really that you’ve only let me have a taste. No matter how good you do taste.” He gave you a sheepish grin. “Anyway, I had a terrible day. And I would love to relieve some stress. So, if you wouldn’t mind…” He trailed off, nodding his head towards the bed.

 

“I do not wish to,” You finally said with more sincerity than you felt.

 

With a chuckle, Lucifer closed the space between you two and tapped the end of your nose. “Princess, I work and live with liars. I’m good at picking them out. Hell, you could probably say I invented the sin! So, lying to me is not going to work.”

 

“I–” you opened your mouth to protest but he cut you off.

 

“Ah, ah,” Lucifer interjected. “I get it. You feel bad because of Castiel. I’m sure he’s fine with it. It’s like he gets to be there at the same time!”

 

“You’re disgusting,” you spat.

 

“You have no idea,” Lucifer growled, tearing your shirt over your head, his eyes immediately darkening with lust at your breasts. You flinched at the suddenness of it, trying to wrap your arms around your body to brace against the chill in the room. He pinned your arms down against your sides, exposing your breasts once more. “Don’t worry, I’ll be warming you right up, darling.” He ran a hand over your breast, cupping it. He smirked, seeing your nipples harden. “Now is that because you are cold or are you excited to see me?”

 

Before you could respond, he forced you to sit on the bed, yanking your bottoms off.

 

“Turn over. Show me that pretty little pussy, princess.”

 

You hesitated, biting your lip. What did Cas think about all of this? He obviously wasn’t putting up a fight against Lucifer to stop him. Or was he and Lucifer was just stronger? Was Castiel growing weaker each time he tried to fight?

 

You were taking too long. If Lucifer’s eyes could have rolled out of his head, they would have. “I am tired of your games.” He flicked his hand, slamming you back onto the bed. Grabbing your legs, he flipped you over and demanded, “Spread yourself.” You felt your throat tightening. You choked more the longer you disobeyed him. You moved your legs, displaying yourself to him. The pressure on your throat disappeared.

 

Lucifer ran his hands up your legs to the curve of your ass. He dipped one of his hands down, entering you without preparation or warning. You gasped loudly, and immediately shoved your face into the pillows, not wanting him to hear you. You were still unsure about this.

 

He leaned down, nipping your ear. He had removed the rest of his clothes, his hard cock brushing your ass. “I want to hear you,” he demanded.

 

Forcefully, his finger dove deeper. You still resisted him much to his annoyance. He wound his hand in your hair, yanking your head back. He bit at your neck and growled in your ear, “You better start following orders, pet. You wouldn’t want to piss me off, would you?” A strangled moan escaped your mouth as he added another finger. His thumb circled your clit and you began panting, pushing yourself back on him. “That’s better, love.”

 

As he worked his fingers deep inside of you, he laid kisses on your shoulders. He bit down, causing you to shiver. You wanted nothing more than for him to be inside you. As if reading your mind, he removed his hand and he yanked your hips up. You immediately felt him at your entrance, teasing. You clenched the blanket in your fists, forcing yourself to not move. His head entered, and you mewled. He was moving in you painfully slow, holding you firmly in place.

 

It was too much. “P…Please…” you sputtered.

 

“Is my princess begging?” he taunted. “What would you like?”

 

Hating him, knowing he was only doing this to frustrate you, you fell silent. You felt his fingers at your clit, giving it a light squeeze. You bucked away from his hand, crying out. “I am not going to be so gentle if I have to repeat myself again. Now, what would you like?” He demanded.

 

He was fully seated inside you, his fingers fluttering your wet folds. You whimpered, “Please… harder…”

 

Lucifer purred at this, “What would you like me to do harder?” You felt a sharp pain as he pinched your nipple.

 

“Fuck me! Take me!” You rasped, unable to control yourself.

 

You heard him chuckle. “That’s what I thought. So easy to push you to a breaking point, to make you eager for me…” He muttered before he moved his hands back to your hips, pulling out, and slamming back into you. You moaned loudly as he thrusted, his fingers digging into your hips.

 

“Such a good girl. Let me hear your want, your need,” He panted deeply, quickening his pace. You obliged, letting out a wail as he found your g-spot.

 

Suddenly, you were empty, and you whimpered in protest.

 

“We’re not done, pet. Don’t worry,” Lucifer growled, flipping you over to face him.

 

Grabbing your legs, he pushed them up, before slamming into you again. He set a brutal pace and you felt yourself peaking, heat surging through your core. He seemed to notice because he demanded in a gravelly voice, “Look at me!”

 

You forced your eyes open, focusing on his piercing blue eyes, just before you tumbled over the edge. A loud cry escaped your lips as you tightened around him. The spasm of your orgasm was blinding, amplified by Lucifer continuing to buck deeply, before you felt him release.

 

His breath was ragged as he slowed, coming to a rest. He pulled out of you, leaving you still shaking slightly, your vision clearing.

 

Suddenly, he was next to the bed, fully dressed again, smirking down at you. He pulled on his tie, straightening it out.

 

“Like I said, I know a liar when I see one. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” He gibed with a wink.


	5. I Will Not Give You Up

Lucifer was getting more on edge with each passing day there was not a sign of another Hand of God. He sat on his throne at the head of the room, surveying the room silently as demons continued rummaging through document, tablet, and book.

 

A demon approached the steps, looking extremely uncomfortable. He placed his arms behind his back and you suspected it was to hide his shaking hands. Lucifer turned his head to acknowledge him. “Yes?” Lucifer questioned tightly. “Have you found something?”

 

Swallowing sharply, the demon answered, “No, sir.”

 

Lucifer threw his hand out and demanded exasperated, “Then what? Why have you stopped looking? What did I ask of all of you? Did I designate a break?” The other demons in the room had paused to turn their attention to the scene unfolding at the front of the room.

 

“I just… I had a suggestion,” The demon muttered, lowering his gaze.  
  
Staring him down, Lucifer clicked his tongue. He exhaled loudly and said impatiently, “Well, get on with it.”

 

“Why haven’t we asked her?” The demon asked, nodding towards you. You sat up straighter, staring at him. “She’s been with the Winchesters. She’s seen the Men of Letter’s files. Send her off to find one–” He was cut off abruptly.

 

“Don’t test me. You won’t like what happens,” Lucifer warned.

 

The demon looked shocked and scared. “My lord?” He sputtered.

 

“You honestly believe I haven’t already questioned her about this? Do you think I am that stupid?” Lucifer’s tone was rising with each word. He stood up from his chair, towering over the demon, who was now visibly shaken. The other demons in the room were watching in awe, nervous. He let out a humorless laugh, “I cannot believe this. I–”

  
“No, my lord, I was just–” The demon tried to explain himself.

  
“AND NOW YOU’RE INTERRUPTING ME?” Lucifer roared, causing the demon to cower back away from the steps.

 

Suddenly, Lucifer snapped his fingers, the demon exploding everywhere.

  
You let out a screech as blood splashed your face, covering your upper body.

  
The room was silent, everyone stuck to the spot, staring in shock at the place where the demon had just been standing moments before. Now, it was just loose parts and a pool of blood. Lucifer reached up, wiping some of the blood off of his face. He flicked his wrist, sending droplets of blood on the ground around him.

  
“And now the little cockroach has messed up my floor,” Lucifer drawled. He glared over the room and pointed at them all. “Does anyone else think I haven’t covered all of my bases? Is anyone else going to insult me?” He barked. The room was still silent. Lucifer clenched his jaw, scanning the room. “Good,” He finally said, satisfied when no one spoke up. “Get back to work! And someone clean this mess up!”

  
The room immediately began buzzing again as people rushed to get back to their work, terrified of Lucifer’s rage.

  
He turned back around to sit down, his eyes falling on you. You were still sitting there hands up, sitting in disgust covered in blood and guts. He sucked his bottom lip, looking you over. “That… was one of my favorite dresses,” he sighed. “Come on. It’s making me angry seeing that scum’s remains all over you.”

  
After hesitating another couple of seconds to see if this was a joke, you moved to walk down the steps. 

  
You walked down the stairs, weaving through the demons after Lucifer. You caught a few stealing glances at you, looking murderous. You were almost to the door before you paused and looked over at the cage where Crowley was being held. He stared back at you and you opened your mouth to say something. You felt a hand clamp on your arm, tightening like a vice. You winced as Lucifer held a finger up in your face, “Do not do something that will force my hand. I’m not in the mood.” His eyes bore into you before he roughly let you go.

  
  
He gave you a little shove towards the door. To Crowley, he snapped, “Stop begging for attention, puppy. I don’t share well.”

  
  
<> <> <>

  
  
“What were you planning on saying to Crowley?”

  
  
You were sitting at a table, a plate of food in front of you, Lucifer seated to your right. “I was going to ask him how he was feeling.”

  
  
“Hopefully pretty lousy,” Lucifer quipped, picking up a piece of chicken, taking a nibble of the end. He made a face and put it back down on your plate. “What is that?”

  
“Curried chicken.”

  
  
“It’s overpowering,” Lucifer stated. He leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms. “Anyway, what we need to talk about is how you’re making it quite difficult for me to believe that you would be trusted to be on your own down here by trying to speak to that dog.”

  
  
“I don’t think you should ever trust me to do that,” You objected.

  
  
Lucifer studied you and grinned, “I suppose not. At least you’re honest with yourself.” He ran a hand through his hair and continued, “But, I have to tell you I do not believe for a second you were just going to have small talk with Crowley. Even with me standing right there beside you.”

  
  
“Yeah, because I would just outright say something to intentionally piss you off right after you just smoked a demon in front of me because they interrupted you. I may have a loud mouth but am not stupid,” you remarked.

  
  
Pausing for a moment, Lucifer pondered this. “I guess you are right. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.”

  
There was silence between you. You took a couple more bites of food, Lucifer watching you.

  
  
“Are you really not going to ever let me go topside again?” You asked quietly, breaking the silence.

  
  
Lucifer told you curtly, “I thought I made it pretty clear what was going to happen here.” He reached out, cupping your face. “You are far better than any of those flawed creatures walking around up there. You’re much better off down here where you can be preserved and protected. Humanity is a stain. No, I do not want you up there with them. Down here is where you belong. With me – and Cas, let’s not forget him.” You clenched your jaw at this. If Lucifer noticed, he didn’t show it. He ran his thumb along you jaw line, “Beauty should not be squandered when it is so few and far between. I will not give you up.” He paused and then added, “And, not to toot my own horn, you have been given everything you like to pass the time and live. You have your loverboy Cas here… kind of. What else could you desire?”

  
  
You muttered, “I miss Sam and Dean.”

  
  
A wave of annoyance flashed over Lucifer’s face for a split second before he shook his head. He let go of your face and said, “Do you remember earlier when I explicitly said I wasn’t in the mood to talk or interact with things that piss me off?” You fell silent. Lucifer stood up from the table, and placed his fingers under your chin, tipping your head up to look at him. “Finish your dinner. I have some pressing matters to attend to.”

  
  
You resisted saying something to the extent of “Yes, dad”. You nodded against his hand, and he let you go. He walked around you, leaving you at the table by yourself.

  
  
—–  
  
You woke up to the sound of the door opening and sudden blinding light. You sat up in bed, your eyes crinkled, trying to block out the light with one of your hands. “What the hell–” You started to say but you were immediately cut off by someone who was definitely not Lucifer.

  
  
“Y/N. Get up!” Crowley demanded. “And cover yourself for god’s sake.”

  
  
Your eyes immediately shot open and you found Crowley standing next to your bed, along with the female demon who was normally glued to Lucifer’s side. “What is she doing in here?” you snapped and then turned your attention to him. “And how did you get out?”

  
  
“I let him out,” The demon answered. “And I am in here because he insisted on taking you with us.” Your heart leaped. Taking you with them? They were leaving? “So, I would suggest getting out of bed fast before Lucifer comes back. And he skins all of us alive!”

  
  
Deciding to ask questions later, you immediately got out of bed, Crowley looking away as you stood there in your underwear grabbing the first things in your drawers. “What? Not another princess gown to don?” Crowley asked sarcastically.

  
  
“Fuck off. No more Hawaiian shirts?” You responded, throwing a sports bra on over your head, followed quickly by a t shirt.

  
  
“I was wondering how you felt about that,” Crowley smirked, ignoring your jab. “Besides the fact you hate it here, I think you would have made a stunning queen of Hell,” Crowley continued. Throwing your jeans on, you threw him a death glare. “Hurry up, love! Time is of the essence!” He said exasperated as you gyou grabbed a sweater from the closet.

  
  
The female demon was looking very nervous, watching behind her continuously. You grabbed a hair tie off the bedside table and whipped back around to face Crowley, throwing your hair up into a ponytail. “Where are we going?”


	6. Jealous? You Shouldn't Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic uses a LOT of dialogue from the show. The fic follows the timeline of season 11.
> 
> SIDENOTE: I had a drabble request after I had finished this series and it splits off from here. I will post it afterward.

You and the demon were standing outside of a bar, waiting for Crowley. You looked over at her and asked, “Not to be rude or anything but, what the fuck?”

“What?”  
  
“You’re basically Lucifer’s lap dog. Why are you doing this?” you asked firmly.  
  
The demon straightened, “Like I told Crowley, there are people still loyal to him in hell.” You snorted at this and the demon narrowed her eyes. “You just need to play your cards right. I played them, I did my part. And then I found an opportunity and I took it. And here we are.”  
  
You regarded her for a second and then replied, “Well, my apologies for still not being convinced.”  
  
“You don’t have to be. I don’t have allegiance to you and I don’t care about you. You’re only here because Crowley wouldn’t leave you behind,” the demon spat. Her lip curled, looking you over. “I don’t know what it is about you that Lucifer found so intriguing. You’re weak. A human.”  
  
“Jealous?” you quipped, causing her to clench her jaw. “You shouldn’t be.”  
  
Before she could say anything, Crowley reappeared, fixing the cuffs on his jacket. “Alright.” He looked up noticing that the demon looked murderous. “What’s your issue?”  
  
“I’m just making friends with…” you said, trailing off, Crowley looking at you now. And then gestured at her. “Her.”  
  
“Simmons,” Crowley stated. “How rude of me. I didn’t even introduce the two of you. I’m over it. Anyway, stop doing whatever you’re doing. We are working together so I would appreciate it if you didn’t screw this up for me by being catty!” He shot you both a warning look.  
  
Simmons did not look pleased, but she backed off. You sighed loudly, “Right, you two go on doing your thing. Anyway, as much fun as this has been and how much I owe you, I need to leave. Perfect way to stop me from being catty.”  
  
“Look, Y/N–” Crowley said at the same time that Simmons sputtered, “You shouldn’t leave.”  
  
Crowley and you both turned your attention on her, looking bewildered. She cleared her throat and explained, “It’s not safe. You know Lucifer is going to go into a rage when he realizes you and  _you_ –” She emphasized on your part. “Are gone. Your best bet of not getting caught again is staying with us. We are better at protecting you together than you are of protecting yourself.”  
  
“Thanks for the concern,” you said sarcastically. “But weren’t you  _just_  telling me that you didn’t care about me? Because unless I’m losing my mind–”  
  
“No, Simmons is right.” Crowley cut you off.  
  
You groaned, “Come on, man. I need to get back to the bunker. They’re probably worried sick about me!”  
  
“Well, use that payphone to call them!” Crowley snapped gesturing over your shoulder. You turned to look, seeing one against a wall. “Let them know you’re okay but until they can drag ass over here, you should stay with us.”  
  
“Someone got an inflated ego of all sudden? From what I remember, you and I were both not doing too great against Lucifer,” you retorted.  
  
Crowley ground his teeth, glaring daggers at you. You sighed loudly, “Fine. Give me some quarters.”

 

——

 

“Sam?” you asked into the phone, grasping it tightly.  
  
“Y/N?” you heard Sam exclaim from the other end of the line.  
  
You smiled broadly and nodded, “Yes.”  
  
“Where are you? What the hell happened? Where have you been?” The questions were pouring out of him. You could hear Dean in the background being as frantic as Sam was.  
  
“Lucifer got me.”  
  
“What?” Sam demanded.  
  
“He snatched me from a store. He’s got pretty obsessive qualities about him.”  
  
“Obsessive? What are you talking about?”  
  
You dove back in, ignoring Sam’s question, “Look, I’m with Crowley… Yes, Crowley. And some other demon named Simmons. I don’t trust her. But, she sprung Crowley and I both out. We are heading towards something Crowley thinks will give us a heads up on Lucifer and Amara. I want to leave but Crowley and Simmons are insisting that I stay with them until you guys get here because Lucifer is going to be pissed when he finds us missing. Crowley doesn’t want me going it alone.”  
  
“You trust Crowley?” Sam asked incredulously.  
  
“Considering how he has been treated as of late and that he took the time to come rescue me when he could have just bolted? Yes, I do,” you replied. There was a pause. “Sam?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m here,” He stated. “Just, tell me where you are at. Dean and I will be there as soon as we can.”

 

——

  
  
“I don’t think you can handle my rod,” Crowley said, smirking mischievously at Simmons.  
  
“I think I could,” a voice declared from behind you all. Your chest froze as Crowley slowly turned around to face the door. You followed suit, eyes landing on Lucifer in the doorway. He walked a few steps into the room, mocking thoughtfulness, “Is it just me or is it getting a little… phallic in here?”  
  
Crowley immediately reached out, pushing you behind him. Lucifer cocked his head to the side and commented, “How sweet, puppy. Normally I would say she doesn’t need protection from me but right now?” His eyes darkened as he peered around Crowley, looking directly at you. “That’s not true.” He turned his eyes back to Crowley and chirped, “So, good call on your part. But, it’s not going to help in the end.”  
  
He advanced on the two of you. You felt Crowley stiffen significantly in front of you.  
  
“You really thought you could double cross me?  _Me_?” Lucifer demanded. He turned and picked up an artifact from a shelf, examining it before looking back at Crowley. “You know I invented the double cross? Like, literally?” He placed the item back on the shelf. “Of course, I couldn’t have orchestrated all of this without the lovely, talented Simmons here.”  
  
Crowley looked down to his right, watching Simmons intently. You laughed, “Oh god, of course.” Lucifer turned his attention towards you. You ignored his gaze and glared at Simmons, “No wonder you were so insistent on us not splitting up.”  
  
Simmons gave you a smug smile. You wanted to sock her in her face… repeatedly.  
  
“Goddamnit,” you breathed out.  
  
“Language!” Lucifer exclaimed, before giving a laugh. You rolled your eyes skyward and he pointed at you, the laugh gone. “Wipe that look off your face. It is taking everything in me to not maim you right now and attitude from you isn’t going to help your situation.” He looked back at Crowley as Simmons moved away from his side to join Lucifer’s. He clasped his hands in front of him, sarcastically. “She, um, hates you bt-dubs.”  
  
“Yeah, I really do,” Simmons confirmed.  
  
“Yeah, they all do,” Lucifer continued. “Like, every demon in hell. Can’t really blame them, can you? I mean, maybe once you were the evilest evil that ever eviled – present company excluded – but now?” He gestured up and down at Crowley, his charming charade melting from his face. “You’re nothing but Dean Winchester’s number one fan,” He sneered.  
  
He advanced even closer, pointing at Crowley. “I knew you were hiding something. I could see that last spark of defiance in your eyes.” Lucifer grabbed onto Crowley’s collar, yanking him forward. “And rather than beating it out of you, which – doable but messy – I let you lead me here.”  
  
He let that sink in for a second before shoving Crowley aside to get to the box, leaving you exposed. You backed up against the box, staring at Lucifer.  
  
“Now,  _you_  leaving was not a part of my plan.” He threw a glare at Crowley, “And that’s another major strike against you. Bet you’re regretting your chivalrous act now.” Crowley said nothing, and Lucifer chuckled, turning back to you. “You got the hell out of dodge pretty quickly though didn’t you?”  
  
You swallowed sharply and replied, “Needed a vacation. It’s pretty stifling down there.”  _Goddamn_ you and your mouth.  
  
Lucifer closed the space between you two, placing hands on either side of you on the box, blocking you in. There were a few uncomfortable moments as he stared you down. “You’ve disappointed me,” he finally said in a quiet voice. You decided against responding to this. “And I do not like being disappointed.” He pulled away, reaching up to play with a string of your hair. “But don’t worry. I will have you squirming underneath my thumb again _very_  soon, princess. And I do mean squirming.” His expression hardened, and he flicked his wrist, sending you careening to the side, straight into a large, metal box. Your head and back pounded as you made impact, a cry escaping your mouth.  
  
Crowley made a motion to go to you, but Lucifer pointed threateningly at him. “Stay right where you are, doggy.” Crowley clenched his jaw but did as he was told.  
  
You pushed yourself up from the ground to a sitting position, wincing in pain. You rested your head back on the box, noticing Simmons was grinning broadly at seeing you in pain. “Told you. Don’t be jealous,” you choked out, your head still throbbing. This only caused her to smile more.  
  
“Ooh, that looks like it hurts,” Lucifer commented. He clasped his hands together, turning back towards the box. He let out a sigh of relief, placing his hands on the crate. “So, I’m gonna take this…” He turned around sharply and pointed at Crowley, his lip curling. “And then I’m going to take you.” Crowley closed his eyes, at loss for words. “And, oh, puppy, you are not going to like what comes next,” he snapped menacingly.  
  
You stiffened as he turned his attention back on you. “Ditto for you, pet,” he spat. “You better trust me when I say you won’t ever disappoint me again.”  
  
He turned away, picking up the crate and carrying it over to an adjacent table. He undid the latch and opened the crate. You stopped breathing, terrified of him touching the Hand of God. You were in deep shit and Lucifer was powerful enough being as he was. But, having the power of God coursing through his veins?  
  
Something caught your eye and your eyes widened seeing Crowley holding a staff.  _Crowley, you son of a bitch._  You wondered how the hell he had snatched it out of there. You looked back over at Lucifer who was still staring at what you assumed was an empty box. Your suspicions were confirmed as Lucifer slammed the crate lid closed and he whipped back around to face Crowley.  
  
“You looking for this?” Crowley asked innocently, gesturing towards the staff. He swung the staff out, a powerful force smacking Lucifer in the jaw, throwing him across the room. You almost laughed seeing Simmons desperately following him to see if he was okay.  
  
Crowley stalked toward the pair, staring them down. “You really think you could double cross me?” He asked. “ _ME?_ ” He shouted. “I perfected the double cross. Like, literally.” Lucifer was backing away on the ground, cowering as Crowley mocked him.  
  
You stared as a light illuminated from the staff, traveling into Crowley’s hand grasping it. Simmons helped Lucifer stand up, both of their eyes glued on Crowley, looking scared.   
  
Crowley chuckled, “Whew! So, this is what it feels like to be God? Not bad. Tingly. So, if this can hurt something as powerful as the Darkness, I wonder… what could it do to you?” He lifted his hand, it shining brightly.  
  
He jerked his hand out, pointing it directly at Lucifer as a light shot out from his hand. Simmons threw herself in front of him, exploding into dust as the light hit her.  
  
Lucifer seemed in shock. He looked up from the floor at Crowley, who was smirking. Crowley reached out his hand again, making a similar movement at Lucifer as before, Lucifer flinching. Your heart dropped into your stomach, realizing nothing happened. Crowley’s face fell immediately, retracting his hand, staring at it.  
  
Lucifer’s lips curled into a smile as he stood up slowly from the floor. He reached up and touched the back of his head, drawing it back in front of him to examine it. He tsked, turning it around to show Crowley, “You made me bleed my own blood.” Crowley gave a weak smile. “You’re out of juice, huh?” He advanced on Crowley quickly, Crowley dropping the staff, trying to maneuver backwards.  
  
Reeling his hand back, Lucifer punched Crowley in the jaw, sending him flying over the table. You saw your chance, ignoring the sharp pain in your side, diving closer to Crowley, latching onto his hand.  
  
“Y/N!” Lucifer shouted as Crowley hissed, “Bollocks!” before teleporting you both.


	7. This Isn't Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic uses a LOT of dialogue from the show. The fic follows the timeline of season 11.

You stared at your laptop screen and sighed loudly, annoyed at how much money you had to give over to have your car taken out of the impound after Lucifer had kidnapped you from that Barnes and Noble in Wichita. You were happy it was still there though. It could have been worse.  
  
A couple of weeks ago, Crowley had stayed with you at a dive hotel after you two had escaped Lucifer, yet again. It had taken some coaxing considering he was bent out of shape about Lucifer tracking him with his own old demon minions. In the end, he had reluctantly agreed, waiting with you for Sam and Dean pick you up. He split as soon as they had arrived.  
  
You closed the screen and put the laptop on the bed next to you before getting up. Snatching your whiskey and coke off the bed side table, you took the rest of it in one large drink before placing the cup back onto the table carelessly. You were restless. Walking down the hall, you approached Sam’s open door. He was laying on his bed, headphones in, watching something on his laptop, sipping beer. “Can I come in?” you asked loudly, walking in without waiting for an answer. Sam pulled his headphones out as you sat on the edge of the bed before laying back on it, your arms draped over his legs.  
  
“As much fun as it was to hunt again, we need to be doing something,” you said almost immediately.  
  
Exhaling, Sam closed his laptop. “I know you’re antsy – “  
  
“Of course, I’m antsy. Cas is stuck with Lucifer in a same vessel. Who knows what is happening to him?” you interrupted, unable to hide the annoyance in your voice.  
  
You had told Sam and Dean where you had been and what had happened. It had been embarrassing to inadvertently mention the more… intimate details. You did not even have to finish your sentence, trailing off, to know they had gotten the gist; they knew that Lucifer had taken a liking to you and was using you to torture Cas. Or appease him. You had considered that. Even just having you near might have made Cas more compliant and willing to abide by Lucifer’s rules or whatever agreement they had worked out after he had entered the vessel. Which probably was a downward spiral to torture because your safety was being held over his head if he didn’t allow Lucifer to do what he wanted.  
  
“We are all worried, Y/N. But until we have some leverage, we can’t approach him. You know that,” Sam responded gently. And you did know this. And it only agitated you further knowing that you guys had still not figured it out. You held out your hand to him, meaning to have a drink of his beer. But you felt him grasp your hand, giving it a tight squeeze.  
  
You let out a little laugh, smiling at him, “All right, thanks for that tender moment. But, I was honestly just asking for your beer.”  
  
Sam snorted, his hand leaving yours. “Okay, well, I can’t read your mind. No matter how cool that ability would be.”  
  
Rolling your eyes skyward, you jokingly referred to a past drunken conversation, “Please not this argument again. I feel like you and I both know that we all agreed mind reading would be more of a curse than a blessing.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Sam muttered, and he placed his beer in your hand and you sat up to take a swig.  
  
You were going to say something else but all of a sudden you heard Dean yell from down the hall, “SAM! Y/N!”  
  
——————–  
  
Crowley glowered at Dean, looking ready to burst. “He had me cleaning the floors with my TONGUE! He called me “puppy”! He made me beg!” Crowley’s voice rose with each new accusation, his face turning red.  
  
Dean threw his hands out, annoyed to high heaven. “All right come on. Is this what this is about, huh? Your stupid ego? The fact that he dissed you in front of a bunch of stupid demons? You’re smarter than this. Come on!”  
  
“He didn’t only ‘diss’ me. You know what he did to her! He’s a lunatic!” Crowley bellowed gesturing at you. Sam and Dean both looked uncomfortable, shooting a glance over at you. “We can’t possibly trust him to do this!”  
  
“Dean’s right. Priority is to put the horn in Lucifer’s hand and set him loose on Amara,” Sam remarked, pressing on, infuriating Crowley further that he was continuing to be ignored.  
  
“After we exorcise Lucifer out of Cas and put him into a new vessel,” Dean added.  
  
Sam cocked his head, staring at the back of Dean’s head. “What? Really?” Crowley rolled his eyes skyward, turning around, fed up with the two of them.  
  
“Yes, really,” Dean replied, turning around to face Sam with an incredulous expression. “We’re not gonna send Lucifer into battle inside Cas. What if he doesn’t make it?”  
  
“Dean, it’s a strong vessel. It’s held Cas for years and we know what he’s been through. I’m guessing it can hold Lucifer.”  
  
Dean looked highly offended by this and you couldn’t help feeling the same. “'It’? It’s not an 'it’, Sam. It’s Cas.”  
  
“And Cas wanted to do this!” Sam said firmly.  
  
“Yeah, well there’s times I want to get slapped during sex by a girl wearing a Zorro mask. That don’t make it a good idea,” Dean retorted. Crowley rose his eyebrows, acknowledging this.  
  
“Dean, this is exactly how we screw ourselves. W-we make the heart choice instead of the smart choice.”  
  
“Sam, I have to agree with Dean,” you stated as Dean snapped, “Oh, okay, thank you, Dr. Phil.”  
  
Sam shot you a look, “Y/N, I get it –”  
  
“Apparently you still don’t,” you interjected.  
  
“You’re really going to say that to me?” Sam inquired, and you shook your head, looking away from him, crossing your arms across your chest. “Cas means a lot to all of us – “  
  
Dean took the reins again, “Cas is family.”  
  
Sam sounded irritated, “Yes, and his choice deserves to be respected.”  
  
“Even if it kills him.” Dean clenched his jaw, staring Sam down.  
  
“It’s killing me!” Crowley exclaimed from behind them. The boys turned to face him. “I would rather stick white-hot skewers in my eyes than listen to you two bitches bicker! I gave you the terms of my deal. If Lucifer’s not back in the cage, the horn stays hidden.”  
  
Dean was going to argue but there was a loud bang, as if the skies themselves were shaking. You stood up from the chair, moving closer to Dean, all of you staring up at the ceiling.  
  
“What the hell is that?” Dean asked no one in particular. He moved to go outside and you all followed him quickly to the elevator.  
  
——————–   
  
Amara had finally shown herself and Sam and Dean wasted no time throwing it in Crowley’s face that it was pertinent that she be dealt with. And dealt with by Lucifer. Crowley had turned the table back on them, letting them know that he had the upper hand in the situation and they needed to abide by his rules if we were ever going to get our hands on the horn.  
  
“Guys,” Sam said beside you as Dean and Crowley squabbled. You looked up at him, noticing he was staring at something. You followed his gaze and your eyes widened. “Guys!” Sam repeated, trying to get Dean and Crowley to stop fighting. They paused, throwing him annoyed looks. “Look at this,” Sam stated, pointing at the vent where text had burned in:  
  
_Back from the dead Fergus_  
  
“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Crowley finally said.  
  
You couldn’t help breaking into a smile. You walked over to Crowley and slapped him in the arm, causing him to glance at you. “As big of an asshole that your mother is, Crowley… I think she’s gonna be helpful,” You surmised.  
  
“Helpful like last time?” Crowley retorted.  
  
Acknowledging this with a nod, you replied, “Right. But, this time, I don’t think she’s gonna be too keen on giving Lucifer any leeway.”  
  
“He has burned a lot of bridges,” Crowley agreed, yet sarcasm laced his tone. “Bloody hell,” He muttered shaking his head, turning away from the message.  
  
——————–   
  
In an abandoned church, the trap, the sigils, and the holy fire were all prepared to keep Lucifer in place, for the small amount of time that it would allow. Crowley had shown up with the horn and Dean was preparing to start the summoning.  
  
“It’s going to work,” Dean said to you, sounding confident. You nodded, still unconvinced. “Now, go back over there like we agreed.” You obeyed him reluctantly, walking over to where Rowena was standing. They – you would say you all but that wouldn’t be true – had decided that you should stay out of sight with Rowena when Lucifer showed up. Dean and Sam would not hear it about you wanting to be by them, not in this circumstance.  
  
Dean exhaled sharply and began reciting. He finished the summoning and simultaneously, thunder and lightning started striking outside. Rowena decided this was the moment to high tail it and slapped your arm, motioning for you to follow her around the corner into the hall.  
  
You felt the air in the room shift, the lights flickering, and Dean exclaimed, “Sam, now!” You knew  _he_  was there, hearing the holy flames ignite.  
  
There was silence in the room, the tension could have been cut with a knife. “I’m sorry. Your prayer implied that I’d be… joining the team,” you heard Lucifer say slowly. You shivered at hearing his voice again in this close of proximity. “But, I’m just not feeling the warm and fuzzy here.” There was another pause. And then you heard the glee in his voice, “Wow. There it is. Powered up by Dad himself.” He must have spotted the horn of Joshua sitting on the bench beside where Crowley stood. “Well, that bad boy plus me – that ought to take her out all right,” he reasoned. He clapped loudly, sounding excited, “Let’s get to it. Douse the flames.”  
  
Another stretch of uncomfortable silence settled in the room. You heard him snapping his fingers. “…Or don’t?” he questioned.  
  
There was a loud whooshing sound. “Cas?” You heard Dean venture. You realized he must have ignited the sigil to bring Castiel forward. “Castiel, show yourself!” You held your breath, praying.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
You almost cried hearing that voice. Before Rowena could stop you, you threw yourself around the corner. “Stupid girl!” you heard Rowena snarl, catching Crowley’s attention. He immediately stepped into action, blocking your path.  
  
“Move!” You snapped, trying to slap his hands away as he gripped your upper arms.  
  
“Cas, come on, buddy! Focus!” Dean demanded again from behind Crowley.  
  
You tried to look around him, but he held you fast, hissing “I saved you from Lucifer TWICE. And I won’t do it again! You need to stay back there! If that warding fails and if he sees you, you are not gonna like what will happen.”  
  
“What are you doing? What’s going on?” Cas stammered to Dean.  
  
You struggled against him before practically begging, “Just let me see Cas!”  
  
There was a moment’s hesitation, before Crowley looking to be acting against his better judgment, let your arms go. “Fine.”  
  
You moved around him, shoving yourself past Sam. You heard Sam bark, “Y/N! Don’t!”  
  
Dean grabbed your arm as you tried to go past him, yanking you back from the holy fire. “Fight him, Cas!” you pleaded. His eyes fell on you, his expression pained. “Why are you doing this? It’s killing you!”  
  
“I would damn myself to protect you,” Castiel breathed out, still looking as if he was going to topple over. He seemed as if he had been drugged, his focus going in and out.  
  
Dean pressed, “Cas, listen to me. We don’t have a whole lot of time, okay? You have got to – “  
  
Cas started twitching violently, growling, grunting, and you felt arms around you. You turned your head to see Sam, pulling you back. You opened your mouth to protest but Sam shoved you behind him towards Crowley as Cas fell forward a bit. “It’s not Cas anymore,” Sam warned, staring you dead in the eyes, Cas still straining in the middle of the circle. Crowley quickly forced you over to the hall, pushing you towards Rowena before moving back into the room.  
  
“You fool!” Rowena hissed at you as you pushed yourself back up against the wall.  
  
“I had to talk to him,” your voice quavering, leaning your head back on the wall. “I had to try…”  
  
Rowena cursed under her breath and said quietly, “I’ve told you all and I’ll tell you again because you don’t seem to get it. Love is weakness,” she spat out the last part.  
  
“Cas?!” Dean exclaimed from around the corner. You bit your lip, severely wanting to see what was going on. “Castiel, show yourself!”  
  
All of a sudden, you heard Lucifer’s voice return and you closed your eyes, your heart sinking. He was laughing. “Oh-hoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo! Uh, he’s got to what?” He sighed loudly, “You boys!” He let out another laugh, “Ooh, you almost had me there for a minute, but these mail-order spells – they’re just not what they’re cracked up to be, are they?”  
  
Dean ignored Lucifer’s jab. “Cas, expel him! You got to kick Lucifer out! Do you hear me?!” He was dead set determined to try to make this plan go through, even against this huge set back.  
  
“Honestly, I think he’s happy with the arrangement. I mean, he did invite me in and all, Dean.”  
  
“Cas!”  
  
“CAS!” Lucifer was mocking Dean. “Hand over the weapon. What do you say?” His tone had changed from mocking to sneering. “Or we can just wait for this warding to fail and I’ll take it.”  
  
He stopped suddenly. You heard him inhale deeply… salaciously. He breathed out, letting out a low chuckle. “Oh, I know that enticing fragrance,” he said in a quiet voice.

 

Rowena stiffened next to you and turned her head to look at you, accusingly. You tried to melt into the wall, closing your eyes, wishful thinking that it would block him out.  _Why did you wear that perfume?_  
  
“Are we playing hide and seek?” you heard him purr around the corner, stuck in that circle of holy fire. The warding that was weakening, you knew it, everyone knew it. It would not hold him in for much longer. But, you still had time. There had to be time.  
  
You felt a pull, something tugging at you.  _His grace_ _._  Your eyes flashed open in a panic.  _No, the trap couldn’t be failing this quickly._  You tried to catch Crowley’s eyes to get a hint of what was happening. His jaw was clenched, his attention not overtly towards you. But, you knew he was desperately telling you to stay hidden as he stared hard ahead, ever so slightly shaking his head. You tried to shake the feeling of… _need_ to walk around the corner to face Lucifer.  
  
“Don’t be stupid  _again_ ,” Rowena hissed. You would have missed it, her voice being so quiet, if she had not pinched your arm gently, drawing you back from the fog, the temptation. “You’ll damn yourself. And if you’re back here, do you think he is going to be stupid enough to think that someone other than me made this trap for him? You’ll damn us both!”  
  
“Princess,” Lucifer called in a singsong voice, the tone sultry. You felt the tug again, closing your eyes, biting your bottom lip. Rowena grasped your wrist, holding you firmly in place. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice, making sure you were secure.  
  
“She’s not here,” Sam snapped, catching onto what Lucifer was doing.  
  
“Sammy, you were always so bad at lying!” Lucifer chided. “Honestly, who else would Castiel have been talking to about protecting? To the point of damning himself? I mean, I don’t doubt that he loves you both ever so much. But, it seemed a little… sappy. If you catch my drift.” He sighed. “But…anyhoo…”  
  
You immediately knew something was wrong when he paused again because Crowley stiffened up, looking terrified. “Bloody hell,” he muttered right before he was thrown onto the bench behind him and exorcised out of his body. Your mouth fell open in shock. Even Rowena could not hide her shock and curiosity at the situation, throwing herself past you to peak around the corner. You did the same, finding Cas’ body standing in the middle of the holy fire, still.  
  
“What the hell just happened?” you demanded, stepping fully into the room. “Where did Crowley go?!”  
  
“In Cas,” Sam said, not sounding like he even believed what he was saying. You all stood in bewilderment, moving between staring at Crowley’s lifeless body back to Castiel’s. After a few minutes, Sam broke the silence, “You know, he’s been gone a long time. I mean, what do you think is going on?”  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe Cas isn’t willing to play ball. I mean, you said it yourself – he wanted this,” Dean retorted, sounding somewhat accusing. Sam gave him a stung look and was going to reply before he was interrupted by Rowena who had also decided to fully come into the room.  
  
“Can’t you people do  _anything_  right?! Whilst all this dithering goes on, we’re losing time! Look, the warding’s beginning to fail!” She threw her hands out towards the circle, enraged.  
  
“Come on, Cas. What the hell!” Dean said through gritted teeth.  
  
Suddenly smelling burning flesh, you all looked at each other confused, your noses crinkling. You turned your body to gaze back at Crowley, as did the boys. You gaped as  _help me_  seared itself onto Crowley’s forehead.  
  
“Jesus,” Sam muttered as Rowena let out a little cry.  
  
You looked over at the cross sitting on the bench. An idea popped into your head and you snorted, grabbing everyone’s attention. You exclaimed, “The idea of this was to perform an exorcism, right? Well, let’s do it then. We’re just unfortunately doing it for the wrong person.” Sam and Dean exchanged a look before jumping into action, Sam grabbing the cross and Dean grabbing the holy water.  
  
Sam began reciting the exorcism spell, Castiel’s body beginning to jerk in response. Dean threw the holy water on Cas’ body over the holy fire. The water sizzled, causing Castiel’s body to flinch on top of the jerking. Your stomach twisted, seeing an exorcism being performed on him. His body was seizing.  
  
It worked though, relatively quickly. Crowley was thrown back into his own body and you were immediately at his side. “What happened!” you demanded, crouching down to be at eye level with him as Sam questioned, “Crowley?”  
  
Crowley sputtered, “Useless! Lucifer’s hold on him is too strong.” You could not hide the dismay on your face. “I’m sorry,” Crowley muttered, shaking his head. It was uncharacteristic of him to be receptive to emotion and it surprised you that he genuinely sounded apologetic.  
  
“Lads! The fire!” Rowena cried out tearing your attention away from him. She was pointing at the rapidly disappearing flames horrified before running back to hide in the hallway. You were too far away to get there in time, and Cas’ head raised, his eyes focusing back on the room. You moved behind Crowley at the last second.  
  
“Ah. Trick me?” Lucifer ridiculed, looking between Sam and Dean. “You lied to me. You know, I could have been your warrior.” He brushed them off with a sheepish smile, “Ah, who needs ya?”  
  
He suddenly took notice of you standing behind Crowley. He smirked broadly, “Princess. There you are. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” The smile on his face was taunting. “Sweetheart why were you hiding from me?” He cooed. “I mean, hiding was a little pointless considering the seductive scent. And I could pinpoint that in a crowded room. And I did, didn’t I?” He mimicked a tugging motion.  
  
You walked towards him, stopping behind Sam. “Get out of his body,” you demanded, sounding braver than you felt. Sam wrapped his arm behind him, to bar you from going any farther forward.  
  
Lucifer straightened up, cocking his head to the side. “Why should I do  _anything_  for you?” He fixed the cuff on his jacket, flicking his gaze back up. “You have been  _very_  naughty. Running away from me – not once, but twice. And now you conspired to have me trapped here and to, what was it? Exorcise me?” His expression hardened. “Not very smart, darling.” He gestured around him, where the fire had been. “And… this isn’t good for you.”  
  
Sam flinched in front of you, before diving back towards the horn. It was a futile attempt because it flew out of its covering, past Sam and you, straight into Lucifer’s awaiting hand.  
  
“Well,” Crowley said quietly from behind you all, before you heard a whoosh, knowing he had fled. Well, indeed. He wasn’t joking when he said he wasn’t going to save you a third time.  
  
“It’s just like Crowley to leave right when the party’s getting started,” Lucifer commented. He gestured at Sam and Dean, “Have a seat.” They were both thrown down onto the benches behind them, stuck fast. You were left standing, fear creeping as Lucifer stalked towards you. You wondered if Rowena was still there or if she had fled as well. And if she was still there, if she would even do anything to help the three of you?  
  
Lucifer stopped in front of you and waved the horn. “I win. Yet again.” He looked down at the horn and then back up at you. “I win two things, actually,” he chirped. He reached out with his free hand, giving you a chuck under the chin. “After I do Amara in – which should be relatively easy now that I have this – I will be thoroughly enjoying having you back.” He placed his hand on your neck, tracing your jawline with his thumb. “I’m not quite sure  _you’ll_  be too ecstatic about the situation considering how so very angry I am with you.” His grip tightened on your throat, causing you to wince. “But… if you ask me nicely enough – and by nicely enough, I mean you’re gonna have to beg pretty fucking hard, Princess – I’ll be less harsh with you than I originally intended to be.”  
  
He roughly let go of your neck. “Unlike certain people would lead you to believe, I can be merciful to those who truly repent. As you experienced a little bit, right? You got quite a reward when you behaved, didn’t you?” His lips brushed your own, causing you to tremble slightly. You reddened at this, ever so much aware of Sam and Dean in the room being able to witness it. He gave you a wink and a quick peck on the tip of your nose.  
  
“As much as I get a giggle out of you two – and I do,” Lucifer said with a scornful tone. “There comes a time when every relationship has run its course.” He reached out and pulled you in front of him, his lips on your ear. “Ready for part one of your punishment, pet?” He nipped at your ear, and you felt him smile. Dean and Sam were watching him overstep his boundaries with your personal space, looking murderous. Lucifer noticed this reaction from them, smiling in triumph at arousing their anger.  
  
“Not that you two didn’t bring this on yourselves,” he said to them before speaking to you once more, “But I’m sure it’s gonna hurt you real bad to witness it.” You felt yourself suddenly glued to the spot, pressure from his grace on you. Dread was over taking you, your mind going to a dark place thinking about what he was about to do. He tip-toed his fingers down your arm slowly, “And, spoiler alert: this one you don’t have a 'get out of jail free card’ for. Even if you try to woo me with beautiful veneration. But, don’t feel like you don’t have to at least try. I do like seeing you exalt me. And it would help your case for later when you’re trying to convince me to stop.” He broke off before adding, running his hand down your backside, “Or to start. Depending on the situation.”  
  
Raising his head to look at Sam and Dean again, he sighed happily, “So…” He reached out, clenching his fist. Immediately Dean and Sam grunted loudly, looking to be in excruciating pain. Your eyes widened, the dread you felt coming full force, your fear manifesting before your eyes.  
  
“Stop it,” you gasped out, trying to turn around to push him, slap him, stab him with the horn, anything. But, you were stuck dead fast to the spot with his grace. “Stop it! You’re killing them!”  
  
“That’s the point,” Lucifer beamed, snickering.  
  
You stared horrified at them, feeling completely useless unable to help them. They were both writhing in pain against his grace, against the torture. “Lucifer, please!” you cried out.  
  
This caused him to chuckle, basking in your desperation. He placed kisses up your neck before sucking on your earlobe. “Come on, I know you can do better than that,” He taunted against your ear. “Let me really hear it! Really put some force into it, sweetheart!” He twisted his fist more, the guys groaning even louder.  
  
All of a sudden, the wall blew out to your right. Lucifer’s expression fell, and he slowly turned towards the windows, fist still clenched. He lowered his hand as someone strode in through the debris. Amara. Lucifer’s interest was lost on the three of you immediately. You tossed a glance at Dean and Sam, seeing they were no longer in pain but still pinned down.  
  
She stopped at the end of the room, Lucifer turning to face her fully. “Oh, Lucifer,” Amara said in a condescending tone, shaking her head slightly. “Dear nephew, my, how you’ve changed.” She paused, and looked over at Dean, who stiffened under her gaze. She had quite a hold on him and it was obvious now that you were witnessing it firsthand. She turned her attention back towards Lucifer. “I was tracking her when she left my side.” She looked past Lucifer, to where Rowena was hiding in the hallway. Lucifer turned his head, trying to see who she was referring to. So, she was still hiding back there.  _Thanks for the help_ , you thought bitterly.  
  
Lucifer’s expression was smug when he turned back to face her. “You were safely sealed away. You’re gonna wish you’d stayed there.” Amara cocked an eyebrow at this, looking at him expectantly. Lucifer raised the horn up, the body of it illuminating from the inside out. You swallowed sharply, watching the light travel up his arm, towards his core. His whole body lit up brightly, the power of God visible, coursing through his veins. His raised his empty hand, palm facing Amara as a burst of light emitted from it, striking her straight in the chest.  
  
Amara disappeared behind the wall of light. You stared in awe, feeling as if years passed waiting to see if it had actually killed her. The light disappeared, and you felt your chest tighten, seeing Amara still standing there, unscathed. Lucifer seemed stunned, glancing at the horn, and back to her, confused. Amara rose her hand towards him, Lucifer being pulled to her by an unseen force, the horn clattering to the ground from his hand.  
  
She raised her hands to his face, stroking it gently before cupping it. “I think you and I need to have a nice, long chat.”  
  
“Cas?” Dean called out, uncertainly, catching Amara’s attention. She looked taken aback at his concern for a second, before raising her hand, waving it in your guys’ general direction. You immediately felt the pressure on you leave, able to move again.  
  
You caught Lucifer’s eye as his own landed on you. You swallowed sharply, saying hoarsely, “Protect him.” Amara flicked her eyes from Dean to you, hearing you speak. You didn’t care. You knew Lucifer knew exactly what you meant, and his jaw clenched slightly. Even if he ignored your request, you had at least said it.  
  
Then they were both gone in a burst of light. You let out a sob, staring at the spot where they had just been.


	8. Off Limits

So, Chuck was God. And he was planning to sacrifice himself in an attempt to save you all. You agreed with Dean. This sounded like a stupid idea. Amara wouldn’t agree to just let you all go if Chuck agreed to be caged. She would take him and then take everything he created and completely demolish it. And more than likely make him watch the destruction for good measure.  
  
On the other hand, you were completely on board with Sam and Dean’s plan to try to rescue Castiel – and Lucifer – and bring them back to try to convince Chuck there was another way. A way that would better ensure that survival would be more likely.  
  
Keeping this a secret from Chuck was hard though considering Sam and Dean had forced you to stay behind. They didn’t want you to be around for Amara to toy with if everything didn’t go to plan. She would no doubt know that you had a strong connection to not only Castiel but also to Lucifer. It was not a risk they were willing to take. And for once in the entire time you had known them and for every time they had tried to convince you to sit one out, you had agreed without an argument. Not for self-preservation, but more so to keep Chuck distracted and also to prevent hurting Castiel and Lucifer further. As much as you did not like the idea of being an object of Lucifer’s desire, you couldn’t help but feel… something for him.  
  
And consequently, you found yourself sitting at the kitchen table in the bunker, playing Battleship with Chuck, knocking back beers. And you were having a hard time not spilling the beans because all Chuck was talking about mostly was Castiel and Lucifer.  
  
“I can’t believe you all would fall for this trap.”  
  
He was referring to the fact that you had all asked him to rescue Lucifer. He was still not pleased with the idea of facing Amara when she was deliberately trying to antagonize him. And he had shot down the idea that Lucifer had helped him trap her in the first place which you found odd. You knew Lucifer didn’t lie. He had made that perfectly clear ample amount of times.  
  
“I don’t think it is falling for a trap,” you responded. “B4?”  
  
Chuck looked upset. “Hit,” he sighed before mumbling, “You sunk my battleship.”  
  
“You would think it would have been B5 that would have done that,” you joked unable to hold yourself back with the reference, placing the marker on your board.  
  
Chuck smirked at this, getting the reference. “Please turn me on. I’m Mr. Coffee, with an automatic drip.”  
  
You laughed, examining your board, “I can’t believe you listened to that song.”  
  
“I try to listen to everything you all create,” he replied, shrugging. He contemplated for a second before adding, “As garbage as it might be.”  
  
“That song is a classic, come on,” you declared before taking a drink from your beer.  
  
With a nod, he admitted, “It is quite catchy. E3?”  
  
“Miss,” you chirped, placing your beer back on the table.  
  
He let out a groan, marking the spot. He sighed loudly once again, “And to press this matter further, I do not think Lucifer would be all that pleased to see me. So, I would not be surprised if he had made an allegiance with her, like I took time to point out. And you all seemed to disagree with me for some absurd reason. I mean, I  _am_  God. I should know this.”  
  
You brushed this off, “I do not think he would do that.”  
  
Chuck frowned slightly, “What makes you so sure?”  
  
You paused, not sure how to approach the subject. You cleared your throat. “He just doesn’t seem the type to turn against you. I mean, he did kind of before, but not really? His whole deal was that he was mad you created us humans because he was jealous or something. And then you showed your whole disappointment at him rebelling. I do not think that he would do something again to displease you. He seems to… want your approval. As much as he tries to deny it.” You cleared your throat again uncomfortably, noticing Chuck studying you intensely. “C3?”  
  
“Had extensive conversations with him? And no. Miss.”  
  
Placing a marker, you disclosed, “Yes. We spent some… time together. After he took over Cas’ vessel.”  
  
Chuck looked over his board at you, examining you closely. You turned your eyes away from him, trying to focus on your board. “Maybe I should send you over to him and see what he has to say,” Chuck replied, half joking.  
  
“He probably would be more receptive,” you responded honestly, not thinking of the consequences.  
  
Chuck narrowed his eyes at you, examining you closely. You suddenly felt uncomfortable, heat creeping up your neck. He cocked his head to the side and a small smirk pulled at his lips. “No…” he said quietly, realization dawning on his face. “That is quite a dilemma,” Chuck thought out loud, tapping his chin. It was your turn to look at him confused and he gave a little laugh, shaking his finger at you across the table. “As if I don’t know about you and Castiel.”  
  
“I guess you were aware,” you admitted, looking away from him. You added, “Except for the whole Lucifer thing.”  
  
“I’ve been busy the last couple of months,” He defended himself, and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes thinking of his autobiography. He pressed on, “I created him – Castiel. And I created you. I crafted you specifically as I crafted every other being on this planet for a specific purpose. I knew you two would find each other somehow. He wouldn’t be able to resist the way your soul captivated him. And I created you to be in awe of him. Love him, adore him for all he is. He is the one I created with a crack, a difference from the other angels. And you value that. Someone being their own unique being,” Chuck replied casually. “And…” He trailed off.  
  
You turned your attention back to him. “And?”  
  
He sat back in his chair, looking at the table. “And I created Lucifer. Now, I didn’t intend for him to take an attraction to you but… I should have called it.” With a slight shrug, he continued, “And like I said, free will has always been in the deal. Just not usually with angels. But Lucifer was always different too, for obvious reasons. And your soul would be attractive to any angel – and demon for that matter. Although, taking into consideration, Lucifer’s complete disdain for my creation, I didn’t give it a second thought.” He pondered for a moment and then stated, “But he has always been very possessive and drawn to things that were supposed to be off limits to him…”  
  
He looked deep in thought, staring at a spot on the wall. You were lost in your own thoughts for a few seconds as well. Castiel had been made for you and you for him. This was a lot to take in. It really distorted your idea of the free will he talked about all the time. You guessed that you both did have the free will to walk away from each other and his plan of you two meeting would still have been fulfilled. It also opened up the question as to whether or not Lucifer solely coveted you for your soul or also partially because you were  _supposed_  to be off limits. Furthermore, Chuck finding Lucifer’s desire for you to be interesting rather than a problem was an issue too. You had been hoping he would have a solution, but he seemed more apt to try to watch it play out.  
  
“You fucked up,” you stated simply, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Chuck peered at you, a smile growing on his face. He wagged his finger at you yet again, “And that’s why I like you, Y/N. You are like Dean. You will tell me exactly what you think. Unlike Dean though, you don’t have any apology about it or fear.”  
  
“The worst thing you could do is kill me,” you replied, taking a long swig of your beer.  
  
“Well, not the worst,” Chuck commented under his breath, and you narrowed your eyes at him. He ignored your look, finishing off his beer. “But, I didn’t fuck up. This could work out to my favor.” You waited for him to elaborate but he didn’t. He reached for another beer.  
  
You decided not to press the subject anymore. You held out your hand for another beer and he obliged you. Twisting the cap off, you stopped, investigating him as he chugged half a bottle. “Wait, how can you get drunk? It took Cas a long time to get drunk and a lot of alcohol,” you inquired.  
  
“I’m God,” Chuck answered simply. “If I want to have a low tolerance, I’m going to have a low tolerance.”  
  
“I wish I had that kind of power. It would save me a lot of money,” you muttered, looking back at your board. This caused Chuck to burst out laughing and you couldn’t help but smirk at it too. “What? I am a cheapskate.”  
  
“It is the only way to be when you are in the position you are in. A hunter’s life does not pay well monetary wise,” Chuck replied, still chuckling softly.  
  
Chuck suddenly stopped laughing, his face falling immediately. He stood up, staring off into nothing.  
  
You looked up at him worriedly, “Chuck? What’s wrong?”  
  
He shook his head, looking to be trying to find grounding again. He focused on you again and muttered, “Nothing. I was getting a prayer… from Sam.”  
  
You sat up straighter. “What was it?” You were instantly worried that something had gone wrong and that he was in trouble. Amara might have captured him for all you knew, and the thought terrified you.  
  
“Saving him. As usual,” Chuck responded, before you heard a loud crash downstairs. You jumped, standing up halfway from your chair. He placed a hand on your shoulder across the table stopping you, throwing you a knowing look. You looked at him scared and he reassured you, “Don’t worry. I answered it.”  
  
“What?” you asked, still at loss.  
  
He walked away from the table, going over to the fridge. He opened the door, pulling out another six pack of beers before closing the door. He turned to face you again, “They’re back. Well, Dean isn’t. But I’ll go collect him shortly.” He exhaled sharply and threw you an annoyed look, his tone heavy with disappointment. “You little renegade. Here I thought we were bonding and you were keeping this whole little rescue mission a secret.”  
  
“We did bond?” You tried, hoping to cool down his potential anger.  
  
Chuck considered this a second and then conceded, “Yeah, we did. But, you’re still a little renegade. But, they also pulled it off, so I’m not angry.” You almost let out a sigh of relief. The wrathful part of him must still be sedated because you had been afraid he was going to smite you for a second.  
  
With that, he turned on his heel, walking out of the kitchen towards the main room of the bunker. You stared after him before picking your beer up quickly, finishing it in a swig. You were taking his advice on liquid courage. It was not going to be easy to face Lucifer again.  
  
“Where are we?” Donatello asked from the other room, sounding nervous.  
  
“Home,” you heard Sam answer. He sounded in complete disbelief.  
  
Chuck walked into the room ahead of you, carrying the six pack of beer. You peered around the door frame to watch him. He placed the pack on the table, catching the group’s attention. “See, I do still answer some prayers.” He gave a shallow smile.  
  
You looked at Lucifer, holding back at gasp at his vessel. It was broken, bleeding, scarred. He stumbled away from Sam, finding some grounding against the pillar, his eyes never leaving Chuck. Your stomach twisted, the anticipation and nervousness gnawing at you.  
  
Lucifer stared daggers through Chuck, leaning against the pillar. His expression was a mix of pain, anger, and bewilderment.  
  
“You’ve changed,” Chuck finally said quietly, breaking the silence.  
  
“You’ve changed,” Lucifer responded, still glowering at him. He was grimacing, and you surmised his jaw was broken. If his vessel was breaking down, you couldn’t imagine what was going on inside. You felt a pang of sympathy and anger that Amara had done this to him.  
  
Chuck shook his head slightly, smiling. “Well, still, I’m really pretty much the same.” He raised his hand, moving his finger. A light took over Lucifer’s body, before slowly fading, his wounds completely healed.  
  
Lucifer looked up to Chuck, still astonished, although you sensed there was a lot of anger still brewing underneath. He stood up straight from the pillar, his jaw tightening, staring Chuck down.  
  
You finally stepped out of the doorway into the room, catching Lucifer’s eye, as well as Sam’s. Sam made a move forward, but you paid him no attention and he stopped for an unknown reason. Maybe he realized this was going to happen eventually or Chuck had done something to stop him. You honestly didn’t care. Lucifer’s eyes flashed, roaming you possessively, drinking you in. You didn’t break eye contact with him as you slowly advanced towards him. You reached him, staring up into his eyes. Feeling that familiar pull towards him, you swallowed sharply. Was it a pull from him or Castiel? Or both? From what Chuck had told you, you didn’t quite know anymore. You ventured quietly, “Is… is he still…”  
  
Lucifer regarded you for a second before saying with a tone of annoyance, “Yes. And thanks for asking about me by the way.” He legitimately sounded hurt.  
  
You exhaled in relief before throwing yourself against him, coiling your arms around him tightly. He seemed completely caught off guard by this, his hands hanging limply by his sides for a few seconds before he slowly raised them up, wrapping them around you cautiously.  
  
“I owe you,” you murmured quietly against his chest, burying your face deeper, relief still rushing through you. You breathed him in, tears pricking at your eyes. Cas was safe.  
  
He didn’t speak for a few moments. You felt him rest his head down, his lips brushing your hair before agreeing in hushed tones, “Yes, you do, princess.”


	9. Just Like Persephone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Lucifer’s death glare was burning a hole through Chuck. This was not going the way you had all thought it would. Sure, you knew it wasn’t going to be smooth. But Lucifer was acting like… well, a child. And Chuck was too, much to your annoyance.  
  
After you had your little moment with Lucifer, he had moved his sights back to Chuck. You had, politely, excused yourself. And now, you were all there, witnessing the two arguing over who was going to apologize over what. Considering they were both stubborn asses, you knew it wasn’t going to end well.  
  
Lucifer had just tried to smite Dean and Sam out of simple vexation at their presence and Chuck had informed them that he had Lucifer under his thumb, which Lucifer obviously did not appreciate. It only infuriated him further.  
  
“Chill out. All of you,” you mumbled, turning away from the group.  
  
You felt Lucifer’s piercing stare on your back as you walked towards the hallway to your bedroom. “You don’t own me, princess,” he called after you.  
  
“Of course, your majesty,” you remarked sarcastically, tossing a look back at him. His eyes narrowed, studying you before you turned your head away from him, disappearing down the hallway. You did not want to a part of this conversation any longer.

 

<> <> <>  
  
“Is he fucking serious?” you sighed loudly, leaning on the wall next to Sam’s door, where Lucifer was blaring music. After you had left them, you had gone down the hallway to your room to take a nap while they fought it out. But, you had been unable to sleep considering how loudly Lucifer was playing music.  
  
“Apparently. He’s acting a like a child!” Dean tried to yell over the music as Sam banged on the door for the umpteenth time. They had been trying to get in for a while and to no avail.  
  
You pushed yourself off the wall and stood in front of the door. Shouting, you demanded, “Lucifer, let me in!”  
  
A few moments passed, and you were about to frown at the lack of response. But, to Dean and Sam’s surprise, the door unlocked audibly and you smiled inwardly. You placed your hand on the handle and then turned a firm look at Sam and Dean. They looked ready to follow you and you were not going to ruin this by letting them in too. Lucifer had just tried to kill them, yet again, less than an hour ago and you were not going to piss him off further by bringing them into the room when he clearly didn’t want them.  
  
“Just me,” you hissed at the pair of them.  
  
Sam clenched his jaw, looking taken aback. Dean on the hand, stared at you, looking highly annoyed. Most likely because you were getting into the room immediately and he had been trying for 45 minutes. And also probably because you were about going to go into a room, alone, with someone who had threatened, and followed through, to keep you caged for their own selfish, personal needs.  
  
“Alright?” you demanded quietly, when they didn’t answer you.  
  
The pair exchanged a long glance, seeming to argue without words. Dean looked back towards you. “We will be back to check on you,” he informed you.  
  
“I wouldn’t expect any less,” you replied with a shrug. Turning, you opened the door and slipped in, cringing at how loud the music was.  
  
Lucifer was laying back on the bed, hands tucked behind his head, the music still blaring.  
  
“You mind turning that down?” you shouted over the music.  
  
“Yes,” Lucifer responded simply, his eyes fixed on you as you made your way to the end of the bed.  
  
You threw your hands out exasperated and asked, “Are you going to speak to your father?”  
  
He sighed loudly and said, “I let you in here because I thought you would be the last person to try to continue pushing this on me. If you are just going to be an annoying little gnat, would you get out?” Clenching your jaw, you stared him down, waiting for him to continue. He noticed your expression before smirking slightly, looking satisfied. He closed his eyes, relaxing against his hands.

 

Apparently, you were going to have to press the matter further yourself.  
  
Moving around the bed, you approached his side, looking down at him. “Yes?” he asked loudly over the music, cracking one eye open.  
  
“Do you want me to ask him to talk to you?” you replied just as loudly.  
  
Lucifer snapped his fingers, the music going dead. “It still sounds loud to them out there,” he informed you, both eyes open, focused on you. He continued, “If I wanted you to ask him, I would have asked you already. If he has something to say, like I told Tweedledee and Tweedledum out there, he can come in here. On his own accord.”  
  
“Can you really not walk out your ass out of the room like an adult to mutual ground if he says he’ll talk to you?” you asked, annoyed.  
  
He eyed you. “You’re getting too big for your britches, princess. Watch your tone.” You crossed your arms over your chest, closing your mouth. He peered at you for a few more seconds before leaning his head back down on the pillow. “Anyway, I did let you in here for a specific reason.” You clenched your jaw, having a bad feeling about where this was going immediately. Lucifer noticed your expression and he tsked you. “You  _did_  agree you owed me.”  
  
“What I owe you is to get the opportunity to hear your father apologize willingly and meaningfully.”  
  
Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed before standing up. He smirked down at you, snaking his hand around your waist, pulling your body to rest against his. “Sure. Fine. You can do that for me. But, I do have a score to settle with you. Personally. Plus, you really don’t get to pick and choose what the favor is that you owe. Or how many favors you owe me for that matter.”  
  
“I think I do get a say in what happens to my body,” you replied, trying to tug away from him, but he didn’t let you go. You glared up at him.  
  
“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t force you. Never did,” Lucifer agreed, not responding to your sour look. He gave you a small, cringed look. “And to be honest, I didn’t have to. You wanted me.”  
  
This crude observation irked you. “I love Cas,” you stated firmly.  
  
“No doubt there,” he sighed, annoyed. “But it doesn’t mean you don’t have sexual desire – or feelings – for others.”  
  
You shifted uncomfortably at this. “You said yourself, you knew my feelings weren’t for you.”  
  
“Not at the time, no,” Lucifer responded. A grin crossed his face, “But, you did respond quite agreeably later, didn’t you?” You didn’t answer him, causing him to smile wider. He removed one of his hands to play with your hair. “Just thought you would be interested. Considering I’m probably going to be in this vessel for a while. Cassie won’t be showing his face for the time being. And I do not intend to not have you with me. Especially after all the torture I went through.”  
  
“That wasn’t my fault,” you snapped. “So, don’t blame me.”  
  
Lucifer scowled, “Course it wasn’t. You only set me up to be trapped by holy fire and tried to exorcise me. And then dawdled to the point that Amara had time to show her ugly mug and whisk me away to be set on fire repeatedly. Among other bullshit.” Again, you said nothing. He sighed, happy again, “Plus, you looked pretty concerned when you saw me. There’s gotta be something there.” You stared at him, and he moved his hand from your hair to cup your face, stroking gently with his thumb. “There’s something that attracts you to me. Not love – because who wants that, honestly – but definitely attraction. Even if you are angry with me for acting… like myself, should I say?” He paused, looking you over. “Am I wrong?”  
  
“No.” His smile was one of triumph. “But you can’t have me.” The smile faded as quickly as it had showed itself. You swallowed sharply. You needed to play your cards right, so you added swiftly, “At least only to yourself.”  
  
Lucifer’s expression was sour as he told you aggravated, “I don’t share.”  
  
“Well, you are going to have to if you want me. I belonged to him first.”  
  
“And it will forever haunt me,” Lucifer muttered, sounding pissed. “How will precious Cassie feel about this, you think? I mean, I do have the little sap in here with me and all but as we all know, he’s a little muted at the moment. I would just like your honest opinion. You know him so well.”  
  
“Cas isn’t selfish,” you remarked, looking away from him.  
  
Lucifer considered this. “You’re right. The little cinnamon roll. Too precious for this world. The untainted sweetheart.” His tone was extremely mocking. You shot him an irked look and he smirked, pulling you closer. “Well, you know I am extremely selfish. But, I suppose I can make an exception if it means I can have you. Even for a little bit.” He looked thoughtful. “Half the year with me. Half with him. Just like Persephone.” You opened your mouth to protest but he put his fingers to your lip and shushed you. “Shhhh, don’t ruin the moment. We are definitely having one.”  
  
Tossing a glance back over his shoulder, he moved his eyes back to you, raising his eyebrows. You saw the lecherous glint in his eye. “Not on Sam’s bed,” you said firmly, pushing off him.  
  
“That’s part of my side of the deal.”  
  
“Absolutely not.”  
  
“Like he’s going to know,” Lucifer rolled his eyes. You glowered at him and he sighed exasperated, “Sam deserves it.”  
  
“No he does not!” you retorted.  
  
Lucifer wet his lips, looking vexed. “Are they still out there?”  
  
“I don’t think so.”  
  
“Not helpful,” he muttered, walking over to the door and placing his hand on it. “No,” he announced before opening the door in a wide swoop. He snapped his fingers once more, the music playing again only for a moment inside the room before it turned off. His eyes fell on you, and he gestured at the door. “Your room?” Not waiting for your answer, he turned on his heel, leaving you alone.  
  
“Prick,” you muttered before following him out of the room. You hated to admit it yourself though, you did want to follow him. And you felt guilty.  


<> <> <>  
  
You found yourself in the same position as when you had given yourself up to him the first time, unknowingly of course. You were both bare the second you had closed the door behind you.

 

Lucifer placed his hands underneath your ass, tugging you down roughly to the end of the bed. He inhaled deeply, his face hovering over your pussy. He lightly ran his tongue over your folds, before sucking you in. “You’re delectable, princess,” he murmured.  
  
Lucifer’s tongue lapped up the length of your pussy, further teasing you. He loved corrupting, teasing, drawing desire. And he was flexing his muscles. He was a God in his own right at this. A soft moan escaped your lips, further encouraging him to repeat the movement.  
  
You moved your head up to peer down at him, the pleasure beginning to build in your core. He opened his eyes, meeting your own. He smirked devilishly at you, before kissing the length down your inner thigh. He placed a light kiss between your legs, throwing another teasing look up at you. You bit your bottom lip, the anticipation eating at you, before watching him dip down again, his tongue diving deeper.  
  
His mouth sucked earnestly, making you gasp, laying back again. Lucifer drew you closer if that was possible, burying his face deeper as his tongue danced across your clit. Your fingers weaved through his hair, pulling. He hummed against you, adding to the stimulation.  
  
Lucifer’s long fingers entered you, his tongue still rapidly flicking your clit. He started out with a gentle rhythm but increased slowly. He brought his mouth down to suck in again as he began rapidly moving his fingers, delving deeper. Rotating your hips towards him, relishing in the pleasure, you sucking in your bottom lip, throwing your head back.   
  
You wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer at this pace. Lucifer’s tongue kept drawing circles, his fingers curling, his mouth doing wonders. You began shaking, crying out, your orgasm rippling through you. Lucifer gripped your hips tightly, holding you against his mouth as his tongue kept abusing your clit, pushing you through your climax.  
  
When you began to still, he pulled away. His mouth and chin were glistening with your juices. He obscenely licked it away, staring down at you with a lustful gaze as you came down from your high. He wiped his mouth, leaning over you. He traveled up your neck quickly with sloppy kisses, ending at your jaw where he sucked earnestly. His hand cupped your face and he turned your head to attack your lips with his own. His kisses were bruising, dominating.  
  
Lucifer found your hard nipple, rolling it between his fingers. His cock brushed your leg, close to your heat. You were still trying to find your ground from your orgasm, but his mouth was a welcome feeling. You kissed him back eagerly and you felt him smile. He was proud of himself and you honestly didn’t have the willpower to try to assert yourself again against his ego for the time being. Ignoring his narcissism, you reached a hand down, running your fingers along his length. He groaned against your mouth, rutting himself against your hand.  
  
“Don’t tease me,” he warned you, looming. Suddenly you were airborne, being flipped over. You found yourself sitting on top of him. He found his place between your welcoming thighs, his hands placed firmly on your hips. His cock brushed your entrance, pressing in slightly, teasingly.  
  
“Please,” you whimpered when he didn’t advance.  
  
“Are we going to play this game again, princess? You know I like specifics.” He gave you a wicked smile, holding you at bay from sinking down onto him.  
  
“Bastard,” you muttered under your breath before a soft gasp escaped as his dick brushed your clit. “Iwantyouinsideme,” you stated quickly.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that,” he taunted, sliding his cock against your pussy, a shy leaving your lips. You didn’t answer for a few seconds and he leaned forward, running his tongue across your nipple, pulling it into his mouth.  
  
He bit down slightly, and this caused you to squeak. Your tone was desperate, “I want you to fuck me senseless.”  
  
Lucifer pulled away from you, his expression impure at best. He moved your hips down, entering you. You gave a soft cry as he moved you to take him fully.

 

“Let them hear it,” he demanded, his breath hot on your ear.  


<> <> <>  
  
Dean and Sam had come back down the hallway to check on the progress. They exchanged a look, both noticing that the music was not blaring anymore. They quickened their pace, turning the corner to find that Sam’s door was open, and the room was empty. Y/N’s loud cry echoed out of her room down the hall, and they both came to rapt attention. Dean shot down the hall, ready to break down the door, Sam following suit.  
  
They both hesitated immediately when they heard Lucifer moan loudly.  
  
With a loud exhale, closing his eyes, Sam asked slowly, “Am I… are they…”  
  
“Yes,” Dean confirmed, sounding just as disgusted as Sam. “For fuck’s sake.”  
  
“Lucifer, please!” Y/N moaned loudly from the other side of the door, her tone wanton.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Sam muttered, highly annoyed before walking off, not wanting to hear anymore. Or think about it anymore. Dean stared at the door for a few more seconds before deciding to follow Sam. Y/N was a big girl and she didn’t sound in danger. Dean made a mental note to punch Lucifer straight in the face the moment he was able to after Amara was defeated. And to lecture Y/N to no end as soon as possible.  
  
<> <> <>  
  
“Lucifer, please!”  
  
You sat on top of him, bouncing on his dick unceremoniously. You were rushing towards your climax. Lucifer on the other hand, wanted things to go a bit slower. You felt his hands caress up your sides, gripping tightly. He held you in place and you whimpered, your disappointment obvious that reaching your end was thwarted for the time being.  
  
He moved in and out of you at a sluggish pace. He ran his hands up and down your body, enjoying brushing your skin and also torturing you at the same time. You tried to move quicker, and he scolded you, “Princess, behave.” All you wanted was for him to be inside you, taking you roughly. Yet, you let him exert himself over you, obeying him. “Good girl,” he cooed, his fingers digging into your hips, keeping his steady, slow pace. “You like me filling you up?” You groaned as he moved one of his hands to circle his thumb around your nub. “You want me to fuck you to the point you can’t see straight?” You nodded fervently. His unchaste questioning was making it hard to resist the urge to press yourself further down his length. “You belong to me?” he husked, and for a split second your thoughts cleared. You thought about slapping him across the face, knowing what game he was trying to play. But the thought was fleeting as he increased his pressure on your clit and you met his eyes again.  
  
“Yes,” you breathed out. You would regret it later you thought. “Have me.”  
  
It was his turn to groan, his eyes darkening with lust. He moved his other hand back to your hip, slamming you down without warning. His thrusts were unbridled as he pounded you. You stayed still like he wanted, the pleasure of him filling you overwhelming your senses.  
  
Rushing towards your climax, you caught a glimpse of him before slipping under, his expression of pure exhilaration of watching you come undone above him. He truly reveled in watching his control over your desire take place.  
  
He was holding you up, your strength momentarily null at the moment. You barely registered him cuming inside you. His grip on you loosened and you collapsed onto his chest, panting.  
  
Lucifer was still breathing deeply as well a minute or so later. “Good show, doll,” he commented, breaking the silence. He patted you on your back. “We will do it again. Soon.”


	10. You Need Me

“Look at her, Castiel. Isn’t she beautiful?”

Cas turned his gaze away from the TV confused. Lucifer was standing by the table, smirking broadly at him. He didn’t know why Lucifer was paying attention to him at the moment and what he was talking about.  
  
“What?” he inquired gingerly.  
  
Giving a little laugh, Lucifer replied, “Oh, right. Sorry. You’ve been preoccupied.” He sat on the edge of the table, looking down at Castiel with a smug expression. “My bad. I forgot.” He gave a little shrug, turning his eyes away from Castiel, pausing for dramatic effect. “Well, maybe you should stay preoccupied.” His words were nonchalant, yet everything about his body language and tone was everything but.  
  
Castiel narrowed his eyes, studying Lucifer intensely. “I do not understand.”  
  
“I know you don’t,” Lucifer sighed, clapping him on the shoulder. He stood up from the table and walked off towards the doorway. Castiel watched him closely, trying to decipher what was going on. Lucifer suddenly rotated to face him again. “You know, I can’t keep it to myself.” His expression was gleeful. “Cassie, remember when I told you I would have Y/N? And you threatened me? And I laughed at you? And we had this great thing going back and forth?” Castiel continued staring at him, his expression darkening, remembering this as Lucifer stalked back towards the table. Lucifer pointed upwards, a huge smile plastered on his face, “You wanna see?”  
  
Before Castiel knew it, he had control of his vessel again. His vision focused, staring at the ceiling of the bunker. He became aware of the room he was in and that there was someone next to him. He turned his head, seeing Y/N sleeping soundly next to him. His lips curled into a small smile, seeing her. He hadn’t looked at her like this for a long time. He missed her. He took in her face before moving his eyes downward.  
  
Time stopped for him. His heart hitched in his chest, seeing she was naked under the sheets. He noticed he was naked as well. No, he thought to himself, realization dawning on him as he felt his vessel’s spent state. Lucifer had left the body tired on purpose. He moved his eyes back to Y/N, staring at her in disbelief. Was this a trick or was this real?  
  
Suddenly, he was in the kitchen again, a prisoner in his own vessel once again. Lucifer was sitting on the edge of the table again, loudly eating chips. He swallowed and smiled at Castiel. He rolled the chip bag up noisily before placing it on the table. Clapping his hands together, he asked, “So how is it you’re going to kill me, Castiel? I’m dying to know.” He threw him a smile, “No pun intended.”  
  
Castiel stared at the table, clenching his jaw. He looked miserable, he  _felt_  miserable. “Why?” he finally asked, still unmoving. His voice was quiet but firm.  
  
“I feel initially I was pretty obvious as to why,” Lucifer replied. “ _Or_  are you asking me a rhetorical question about why Y/N did what she did?”  
  
Still looking lost, Castiel reached up and turned the TV off, his hand falling limply back to his side. He didn’t say anything. Lucifer was not done gloating. “It’s three times now by my count.” This finally caught Castiel’s attention. He snapped his head towards Lucifer. Lucifer shrugged, “To be fair, the first time she thought it was you. I did tell you I was going to do that, didn’t I? And that was more of a formality, introduction, you know. Just tongue. In a good place.” He smirked wickedly at this. “And… I suppose the second time I kind of insinuated that you were okay with it. That time was the full monty, mind you. But, the third time though?” He gestured up. “The one you just saw? I don’t know if the poor thing has Stockholm Syndrome or what. Maybe she just misses you a lot. Or she likes me.” He contemplated this to himself and then smiled sheepishly, “I’m pretty irresistible. Especially when I come in a form someone desires.

 

“And also, to be fair, she’s been proclaiming how much she loves you and that she belongs to you. And that you’re always her number one. Blah blah blah.” He made a face, looking disgusted. “It’s pretty insulting actually. Choosing _you_ over _me_. Considering ranking and everything. Not to mention looks. And strength? I am keeping you locked in here and have more power than you ever will. And  _yet_? She still let me have her. Where does she stand? I need to know if I want this thing to move forward. Is she always this confusing and hard to read?”

He looked back at Castiel and a smile grew on his face, seeing that Castiel’s expression had turned bloodthirsty. “You figure out how to kill me yet?”  
  
Castiel stood up from the table, pushing his chair back with a loud squeak. Lucifer didn’t move from the table, watching Castiel, trying to look innocent.  
  
Lucifer opened his mouth to say something but was cut short when Castiel’s fist met his cheek, sending Lucifer sprawling off the table onto the floor. It had caught him off guard and he let out a grunt, touching the spot where Castiel had hit him. He let out a short, humorless laugh, pushing himself up to his knees. “Oh, Castiel. That was unexpected.” He rubbed his jaw, before pushing himself up off the ground completely.  
  
He turned to face Cas, a look of triumph on his face, “Still got some fight in you, don’t you?”  
  
Castiel did not seem fazed by Lucifer’s taunting. “I told you to not touch her,” he growled.  
  
“And I didn’t care.” Reacting to his natural instincts, Castiel made to grab for his angel blade, and at the last second, remembered where he was and his situation. His hand fell to his side again. Lucifer tsked him, knowing what Castiel had been planning. “Castiel, that wouldn’t have been nice. That would have hurt me.”  
  
“You seemed alright with it when you murdered Gabriel.”  
  
The glee left Lucifer’s face immediately. His expression turned hard, his jaw clenched tightly, staring Castiel down. Cas knew he had struck a nerve which was exactly what he had intended to do. “What changed?” he questioned, his eyes burning a hole through Lucifer.  
  
Walking towards Castiel slowly, Lucifer raised his finger, pointing at him threateningly. “Don’t you dare talk about him.” Castiel stared back at him, not bothered by Lucifer’s threat.

Lucifer came nose to nose with Cas, his eyes ablaze. The anger was rolling off of him, his whole body taut. His voice was low and menacing when he spat, “You mention him again, I will tear your grace to shreds myself, Castiel.”  
  
“No, you won’t,” Castiel stated calmly. “You need my vessel, which means you need me. And you aren’t going to find any better one because Sam will never say yes to you again. And you know that.”  
  
Lucifer’s nostrils flared at this, knowing damn well Castiel was right. And he hated that Castiel was gloating about it and had something over his head.  
  
Castiel was playing with fire and knew it. Lucifer out powered him, had kept him in the vessel sedated for months now, and could inflict a lot of pain if need be. He could be tortured inside his own head but at the moment, did not care about it because all he wanted to do was cut Lucifer deep in retribution. And he had succeeded.  
  
“When will you learn, Lucifer? Your family is more important than your pride and own selfish needs.” He was referring to multiple things. The apocalypse, Gabriel, Y/N, countless other times that Lucifer had acted out.  
  
Out of nowhere, Lucifer stepped back and swung his fist directly into Castiel’s nose. Castiel barely had time to register the hit before Lucifer was on him again. He gripped Castiel by the collar and threw him over the table, sending Cas sprawling on the other side onto the floor. Lucifer was heaving, his anger boiling over, as he rounded the table.  
  
Castiel had pushed himself up to his knees before he was knocked back down again with a swift kick in the side from Lucifer. He let out a grunt, clutching at his side. Lucifer grasped onto his trench coat, yanking him off the ground. Castiel was ready this time, pushing back, and getting a punch in straight to Lucifer’s jaw.  
  
This only infuriated Lucifer further. He slammed Castiel up against the wall, his arm against his throat. “Don’t you ever try to lecture me about family, Castiel. I did everything for my family and you saw what happened to me! As if I don’t care about them. As if I don’t care about you! You’re an insolent, little foot soldier, who doesn’t know shit about what I _really_  did for our brothers and sisters.” He pushed his arm harder against Castiel’s throat, causing Cas to gasp. Not for air, but in pain. Lucifer leaned in close and hissed, “When my family starts treating me as important and actually a part of the family, then I’ll start respecting them again!”  
  
He stared into Castiel’s eyes a few seconds longer before tossing him onto the ground violently. He leaned down, grasping a handful of Castiel’s hair, yanking his head back. Cas grunted in pain as Lucifer drew his lips close to Cas’ ear. “I told you I was going to have her. And I did. I just wanted you to know.”  
  
Lucifer let go of Castiel’s hair, pushing him back down onto the ground. He stood up and brushed himself off, throwing a quick glance down at Cas who was trying to regain his grounding, wiping at the blood coming from his nose. Lucifer began walking off and announced over his shoulder, “So, have fun, Cassie. Buckle yourself down because you’re gonna be in here for a while longer. I’m not leaving this vessel without a fight.” 


	11. Don't

Dean had scolded you the moment he had gotten a moment alone with you. He cornered you in the kitchen against the sink, demanding, “What the hell do you think you are doing?”  
  
You gave him a confused look, “Grabbing a cup for my tea?”  
  
“With Lucifer,” he clarified. Staring at him, you cleared your throat uncomfortably. There were so many things you wanted to say but none of them seemed to make their way to your mouth. You paused too long, further irritating him. “What about Cas? You even think about him anymore?”  
  
That cut deep. “Every day,” you responded coldly. You were angry he would even think that you were forgetting about Cas.  
  
“Even when Lucifer is in your bed with you?”  
  
You straightened up as much as you could, staring him directly in the eyes. “You think this is easy for me, Dean? Him being… gone? But he’s still here in some ridiculous way? And there is this other angel in his vessel? Assuring me that Cas is still there?” You kept your voice even, trying not to waver. “This is  _hell_ for me.”  
  
Dean scoffed, shrugging. “Doesn’t seem like hell. You seem – and sounded – pretty joyous.”  
  
The urge to punch him in the face was overwhelming. “I don’t need you to lecture me, Dean. Sorry for wanting to feel the familiar touch I have not felt in months. Castiel or Lucifer? It’s the same vessel. That is a purely physical need I am fulfilling. My bad. But, the emotional need? I have been begging –  _praying_  – for Castiel to show himself. Lucifer could never take Castiel’s place.” You paused and then added shaking your head, “And honestly,  _fuck_  you if you seriously believe I could do that.”  
  
Dean studied you intensely, not saying anything. It was your turn to scoff. You tried to move around him, but he reached out, snatching your arm, stopping you. Sighing loudly, you demanded, “What?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. His eyes met yours and he stated, “I know. It’s just… not right. Nothing is right now.”  
  
He looked genuinely apologetic. After living and being around him so much, you knew the difference. He was scared and worried. You related.  
  
“I know,” you replied simply. He peered at you for a few more moments before letting your arm go. You left him standing there in the kitchen.  
  
Now, you were here with him again. And you were just as angry as you were in the kitchen, if not more. Why did he continually do this to you?  
  
“You are staying here,” Dean ordered, pointing at you angrily.  
  
You all had been talking about a plan to take on Amara for days and now Dean had confronted you in your room, Sam in tow, telling you that you were going to stay behind.  
  
Gaping at him, you stammered, “What?”  
  
“You are not going with us.”  
  
Moving your attention to Sam behind him, you demanded of him, “Sam?”  
  
“I agree with him,” Sam confirmed gently. You couldn’t believe it.  
  
“Like I need to be protected? She wants Chuck, not us!”  
  
“Exactly. Which puts you in danger because she does not give a shit about you,” Dean snapped.  
  
“This is stupid.”  
  
“You know what was stupid? Taking you along when we were trying to catch Lucifer,” Dean retorted. You clenched your jaw, glaring him down. He shook his head, “Don’t give me that look, Y/N. You know it’s true. It was stupid of us to put you in that position. He was gunning for you almost as much as he was gunning for that Hand of God.”  
  
“I didn’t get hurt.”  
  
“You almost did,” Sam responded from behind Dean. You turned your gaze to him angrily.  
  
“But I didn’t!”  
  
“Because Amara came in and stopped his ass!”  
  
“This is different, Dean! This isn’t about Lucifer trying to take me back under his wing and keep me solely for himself!”  
  
“Different situation but still, danger for you.”  
  
You demanded, “Why are you treating me like a child?”  
  
“Because you are one!”  
  
“Are you kidding me?”  
  
There was a knock at the door and you all turned your attention to it. Lucifer was hanging out in the doorway, leaning against the frame. You clenched your jaw, looking away from him. You had not spoken to him since yesterday when you two had been tangled in your sheets. He had left you alone to go speak to his father and then disappeared off to heaven. You had tried to stay in your room, avoiding contact with him. You knew it wasn’t the best way to deal with it, but it was the easy fix for the time being.  
  
“Couldn’t help overhearing your ridiculously loud argument,” He sassed, moving his gaze between the three of you. When his eyes landed on you, you felt them. He lingered on you before you saw him push himself off the door frame in your peripheral vision. “You mind if I speak to her?”  
  
“Yeah, I do,” Dean informed him. Lucifer cocked his head to the side and Dean snapped, “Get out!”  
  
Lucifer put his hands up and remarked, “I was only going to tell her that I agree with you two.” You gave a humorless laugh, throwing your arms out in defeat. You couldn’t help but notice Lucifer’s eyes following you.  
  
Staring Lucifer down, Dean took a few steps towards him. “Why?”  
  
Shrugging, Lucifer responded, “Don’t want her to get caught in the middle of anything.”  
  
“I’m already in the middle of everything! I’ve been in the middle of everything for a while if no one has noticed!” You exploded, unable to hold your anger at bay anymore.  
  
“Yeah, don’t like that that is a fact,” Lucifer replied calmly.  
  
“I don’t care,” you declared.  
  
Dean stepped in your line of vision again and said, “Well, you are going to have to care. Because the three of us,” he stalled a bit, saying the three of them. He obviously didn’t like aligning himself on the same side as Lucifer. He brushed past it quickly though. “Are not going to stand by while you go put yourself in danger.”  
  
“And you can put yourself in danger?”  
  
“You’re younger,” Dean responded simply.  
  
You laughed, completely pissed off with him, “And?”  
  
“I’m not arguing about this anymore, Y/N. You’re gonna stay here. I can’t let you go.” You opened your mouth to protest and he said, “I can’t trust myself to keep you safe. And Sam is going to be at risk with that goddamn mark on his arm. And Lucifer is gonna be off doing God knows what!”  
  
“Protecting your dumb ass?” Lucifer interjected irritated, which went ignored by Dean.  
  
Not responding to Dean or Lucifer, you looked at Dean, not knowing what to say. “So,” Dean went on, seeming to lose the thunder he carried moments before. “We are going to leave you here where it’s safe and we will come back for you when it’s all over.”  
  
A silence fell over the room.  
  
The anger fell away from you slowly. You knew Dean meant business and so did Sam. They had always treated you like a younger sister and had always been wary about you being in situations where you could be hurt; which to be honest was every situation in a hunter’s life. It was extremely annoying. But, this time you knew it was different. This was possibly the end of the world, facing something you all knew could potentially destroy everything.  
  
You shifted uncomfortably and asked in a small voice, “What if you don’t come back?”  
  
Dean couldn’t meet your eyes after you asked that. Your heart sunk a little bit, watching him, waiting for a reaction.  
  
“We will,” Sam vowed from behind Dean when Dean didn’t answer.  
  
Still not looking at you, Dean nodded in agreement with Sam. “We will.”  
  
<> <> <>  
  
You were sitting in the main room in the bunker, watching Netflix absentmindedly. You were anxious, waiting for an answer from the group. You had stayed behind like they had asked. It was an argument you were going to lose with the three of them against you. Possibly four. Considering you didn’t know what Castiel thought.

 

Apparently, Lucifer had let Castiel show his face in heaven and it had made you angry and jealous knowing that he had allowed them an appearance when he denied you the same thing. You wondered why he had even mentioned it in the first place. Probably to spite you.  
  
The episode ended, catching your attention. You had missed the last half of the episode without realizing it, lost in your thoughts. You sighed, moving to rewind the episode to rewatch it when six bodies appeared on the opposite side of the room, causing you to jump.  
  
Throwing your head phones off, you recognized them. They stared at each other in a moment’s confusion before Crowley pointed at Chuck. “You?” Crowley questioned.  
  
“Still got a few tricks up my sleeve. I’m not dead y…” Chuck started to say but trailed off as he started to collapse backwards into Sam.  
  
“Oh, whoa. Okay, I got you,” Sam responded, catching him. Lucifer reached out, trying to steady him as well.  
  
You were having a tough time reading the situation. Everyone looked frazzled, but everyone was also there and intact. Except Chuck, who obviously was drained or injured. Possibly both.  
  
“I should probably sit down,” Chuck observed.  
  
Sam agreed, “Yeah. Come on. All right.”  
  
Lucifer turned to Dean and demanded, “Okay, what do we do now?”  
  
No. Not Lucifer. Your heart leaped hearing that voice. It didn’t sound like Lucifer. The tone, the gravel in the voice…  
  
Suddenly, Castiel – or Lucifer’s – eyes fell on you sitting at the table. Frozen, you stared at him, not knowing how to react. It sounded like Cas, was acting like Cas… He stared right back at you, his eyes running over you intently. Lucifer stared at you constantly but not like that. You swallowed sharply, your heart pounding in your ears, the moment overwhelming you.  
  
It was cut short. His attention was drawn away as soon as Dean moved, walking off towards the door out of the room.  
  
His eyes followed Dean before he threw a look back at you.  
  
“Cas?” you ventured gently, your throat dry. Sam moved past him quickly, following Dean, momentarily blocking your vision of him. His expression softened, seeing you look desperate. Standing up the table, you made to move around it.  
  
“Don’t.” His tone was curt, unfeeling. You stopped, staring at him. You couldn’t help the feeling of being socked in the stomach. What did he mean don’t? Crowley, Rowena, and Chuck were watching the pair of you raptly. You hated the attention, especially since you felt embarrassed that Castiel seemed to be refusing you. Castiel’s gaze was hard, so unlike him. “Not right now.” He turned his eyes away from you quickly. You watched him turn on his heel and follow Sam, leaving you there.  
  
You thought he would be happy to see you. You thought he would bring you into his arms, ecstatic that you were back together.  
  
Moving your eyes to Chuck, you saw he was watching you. You scoffed, “Was this in your plans?”  
  
Not giving him time to respond, you reached out, closing your laptop loudly. You scooped it up into your arms before turning on your heel, leaving the room quickly. You didn’t want them to see you cry.


	12. I Need You to Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER

“You let him touch you.”  
  
His voice was full of hurt. It was devastating for you to see him look so downtrodden and betrayed. The pair of you were in your room, door closed. You were sitting on the bed and he was standing by the door, keeping his distance.  
  
This was so much harder to explain to Castiel than it was to Dean. And you felt like it should have been opposite since Castiel was not human. Yet, his tangle with humanity had left him exposed to feeling emotion and being what he was, it only seemed to amplify the effect of any emotion. It was as if he was still trying to cope with handling several types of feelings and it was overwhelming for him. And you had caused it by making the decisions you had made.  
  
“I missed you,” you replied weakly, as your explanation.  
  
“I don’t understand.”  
  
How could you explain this to him? “I had you, but I didn’t. I could pretend it was you…” you trailed off. You reddened, seeing his expression. You were not explaining yourself well.  
  
He lowered his eyes away from you. This was not going well.  
  
You tried again, “I wanted nothing more than to have you back. I wanted you to show yourself all the time. I hoped… touching me would bring you forward.”  
  
Castiel was quiet for a few moments, leaving you in suspense about what he was thinking or concluding from what you said. “You are angry that I did not come forward,” he surmised, his voice low.  
  
Shaking your head quickly, you assured him, “No, Cas. That’s not it at all.” He raised his gaze to you again, studying you closely. “I realized Lucifer had too strong of a hold on you. I know you were not hiding from me on purpose or of your own accord.”  
  
Another silence was shared between the two of you before Castiel spoke up again. “He lied to you the first and second time. But the third time…”  
  
You looked down at the bed, picking at the comforter. He sounded more perplexed rather than accusative, which was the opposite of what you would have expected. You flicked your gaze back up to him and faltered under his gaze, moving your eyes back down again. “I don’t know.” You paused and then said honestly, “No, I do know. I was… intrigued by him. He was a pompous asshole. But… still intrigued.” You swallowed sharply, still avoiding his eyes. “And I… owed him.”  
  
“For?” Castiel questioned. This time, his tone was accusative and demanding.  
  
The words didn’t want to leave your mouth. You didn’t know how to answer it without Castiel taking the blame on himself when it was not his fault to begin with. You sighed and said, “I just owed him.”  
  
“For?” He was not going to let it go. You were going to have to answer.  
  
Sighing defeated, you shrugged, muttering, “When Amara took him, I asked him to take care of you.” He was quiet and you moved your gaze up to him cautiously. He was peering at you, his mouth slightly agape. “I’m sorry, Cas. I panicked. I didn’t want her to hurt you.” Your voice was meek. He still didn’t say anything, merely closing his mouth, looking away from you.  
  
You had to ask. “Did you feel her? Torturing him?”  
  
Castiel moved his eyes back to meet your own. “Yes,” he replied in a soft voice, his gaze piercing. “But, I know he was taking the brunt of it. It should have hurt me more.” He hesitated and then added quietly, “That could have just been Amara specifically targeting him like she did when she cast him from my vessel. And not him at all.”  
  
Why did he have to point that out? You could not argue with his suspicion though because it held some weight.  
  
“It could have been,” you agreed reluctantly. Of course, you had considered that but you wanted to believe so desperately that Lucifer had done what you had asked and had kept Castiel safe like you asked. And Lucifer had insisted that he had done so, and he was not one to lie.  
  
Castiel finally stepped towards the bed, stopping in front of you. Peering up at him, you waited expectantly. He reached out, grabbing your hand before pulling you up off the bed to a standing position in front of him.  
  
His hand cupped your face and he stared deeply, studying you. “I don’t want you to feel guilty.”  
  
“I can’t help it,” you informed him.  
  
“I want you to try,” Castiel responded seriously. “I do not want you to be upset over this. You were put in a difficult situation. I don’t blame you.”  
  
Tears pricked your eyes and you asked in a quiet voice, “How?”  
  
“Because I love you.”  
  
You almost laughed at the generic romantic movie line and in any other circumstance with him, you would have. But hearing it here and now, all you wanted to do was cry. He was being too understanding, too forgiving. Too much like himself if you were going to be honest with yourself.  
  
Some tears fell, and he reached up instantly, brushing them away. “Please don’t cry,” he whispered, his eyes misty.  
  
“I’m sorry,” you sniffled, swallowing sharply, avoiding his eyes.  
  
Castiel pulled you to him, resting his forehead on yours, staring at you. “I’m serious,” he said quietly. He leaned down further, kissing your lips softly. This caught you off guard, but you fell into the kiss quickly. He moved his head to pull you into a deep kiss, drawing you ever closer. “I don’t want you to cry over me, sweetheart,” his lips moved against yours. Your hands traveled up his back, grasping as he resumed his passionate embrace.  
  
The feeling you had been searching for over the last few months with Lucifer was rushing towards you. This was Castiel touching you, kissing you, loving you. You could feel it in his touch and the way he handled you. He was tenderness as his hands clasped the sides of your neck, holding you as he placed a kiss on each of your cheeks. He hovered there for a few seconds, breathing against your skin. He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of your nose before kissing you fully again on the lips. His kisses were possessive, domineering.  
  
All you wanted was to be with him again.  
  
He seemed to read your mind, “I missed touching you, Y/N.” His hands moved up your shirt and you shivered as his fingers brushed your skin, cupping your breasts over your bra. You wanted him closer.  
  
Pulling away quickly, you took a second to pull your shirt over your head before meeting him again. You kissed along his jaw, hearing him let out a small sigh. Your lips met his again and his mouth was hot and welcoming. Castiel reached out, unclasping your bra and pulling it off, never taking his lips from yours. He ran his hands up your sides, cupping your breasts, toying with you. Your head was rushing, overwhelmed by his touch.  
  
Castiel began pushing you back towards your bed and you stumbled along blindly until the back of your legs hit the mattress. He pulled away from you and ordered you in a low voice, “Lay down.” You did as he asked, watching him intently. He pulled his trench coat off, tossing it behind him and went to work quickly on his shirt. When he had pulled it off he leaned over you, bringing his lips to your collar bone, sucking earnestly. He trailed kisses up your neck, drawing a soft moan from you.  
  
Running his hand over your hair, he kissed your lips softly. His kisses were gentle, so unlike Lucifer. You almost cried feeling him trace his fingers down your bare skin with such care. You inwardly scolded yourself for ever thinking Lucifer’s rough handling of you was comparable to the tenderness Castiel showered on you. Castiel touched you as if you were dear, precious. He appreciated every nook and cranny, taking special care to cherish you.  
  
Lucifer had his appeal, his place and time. You could not deny that you had been aroused by his unadulterated handling of you, wanting nothing more to feel his fingers digging into your skin possessively. But Castiel was intoxicating and possessive in an entirely unique way. He was yours and you were his.  
  
Reaching down, you palmed his erection through his trousers, and he let out a groan against your mouth. Your kisses were breathless now as you stroked him steadily, building his arousal.  
  
Pulling away from you once again to allow you both the space, the pair of you quickly removed your bottoms and became entangled again immediately. You reached up pushing him and he followed your movement. Shoving him onto his back, you climbed on top of him, running your hands up his chest. Just feeling him, his skin, feeling his arousal brushing you.  
  
“I want you,” Castiel husked, seeming impatient with your pause.  
  
Smirking at this, leaned down giving him a rough kiss before rocking back to tower over him, straddling his hips. “You’ll have me.”  
  
His eyes flashed at this, his arousal evident on his face. Adjusting yourself, you sank down onto him slowly, exhaling deeply. Castiel gripped your hips as he moved in and out of you at a slow pace. You rolled your hips in unison with his movements. His hands moved up, exploring your body, his fingers brushing your hard nipples, eliciting a small gasp from you.  
  
Shit, you had missed him. You wanted him to come and for him to come because of you. You needed it.  
  
Quickening your pace, you reached down beginning to circle your clit. Castiel reached up, grasping your hand. You stalled for a second, meeting his eyes as he moved your hand, touching you himself. He knew exactly how to touch you and you threw your head back, resuming your pace, letting him stimulate you with precision.  
  
You leaned forward, letting him take the reins for a minute. His thrusts were deep and quick. “Cas,” you mewled as he brushed your core.  
  
This only encouraged him further. He adjusted your position to allow for deeper penetration before resuming his brutal pace. He held you close, kissing you erratically.   
  
Castiel’s grip on your hip tightened, his fingers digging into you as his other hand worked more fervor at your nub. He was beginning to lose his rhythm. He rasped, “Y/N! Yes, baby, please!” His voice was desperate, and you knew he wasn’t going to hold on much longer. You were reaching your climax, the coil in your stomach threatening to snap at any second.   
  
“Cas, I’m going to cum,” you gasped seconds before your orgasm rippled through you. Your vision blurred, and you could hear Castiel let out a guttural moan. You felt his dick pulsing inside you, his nails digging into your sides before he let out another low moan.  
  
He stilled beneath you and he laid there, eyes closed, slowly descending. You gently rolled off him, laying on your back, staring at the ceiling. The air in the room was a welcome cool on your hot and sweaty skin as you laid there panting, trying to catch your breath.  
  
A silence hung in the room as the two of you laid there, both relishing in the moment. Castiel shifted, turning onto his side. He reached over, wrapping an arm around you to bring you onto your side to face him. He looked serene, searching your face.  
  
You reached up, tracing his face gently with your fingers. “I really did miss you, Cas,” you whispered.  
  
“I know,” he replied quietly, brushing your hair back, gently bringing you to kiss him. His lips grazed yours, “You won’t have to go through that ever again. I promise.”


End file.
